Alternatives
by Le Rien
Summary: Et si vous découvriez des dimensions où tout ce que vous aviez cru irréel... existait? Et si les personnalités que vous aviez cru nées d'un délire pseudo-schizophrène avaient leurs propres existences, ailleurs? Et si, suite à une menace pesant sur l'univers tel que vous le connaissez, vous les rencontriez? Et si vous étiez Mathieu Sommet?
1. Chapter 1

**N. A. : Coucou les gens! Donc voici une nouvelle fic sur SLG comme promis :) L'atmosphère de celle-ci sera un peu différente, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Par ailleurs, du Patron/Geek est bien prévu dans cette fic mais ce sera pour un peu plus tard.**

_**Disclamer: Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et ses différentes personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

><p>Ils couraient. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils couraient en rasant les murs, motivés par l'adrénaline et, surtout, les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient derrière eux.<p>

L'homme en noir jura en entendant les aboiements de chiens se joindre aux cris de leurs poursuivants. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder comment se débrouillaient ses compagnons. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir combien de temps ils pourraient encore tenir à ce rythme. Pour l'instant, ils tenaient. Et ils empestaient la Peur.

Leur Plan était foireux. Comme tous les autres plans ces derniers temps. Le plus jeune des fugitifs émit un gémissement alors que son coude alla violemment se réceptionner sur un mur. Les dents du meneur se serrèrent. Ses deux acolytes étaient trop fatigués pour être efficaces, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs réflexes cessent complètement.

_« Matricules R22, T5 et JD87 en visuel. Demande d'intervention immédiate. »_

Non ! NON ! Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Pas maintenant !

_« Permission de tir accordée. »_

''Et merde…'' pensa le criminel. Un halètement à sa droite, de la part du camé donc, fit écho à ses pensées. Il prit rapidement sa décision.

« Vous passez devant, j'essaye de vous couvrir. Le drogué, tu essaies de trouver une planque potable, histoire de les semer. Exécution. »

Sans attendre de voir si les deux autres suivaient ses instructions, il s'arrêta net et se plaqua contre le mur pour les laisser passer. Ils ne ralentirent pas, preuve qu'ils l'avaient bien entendu. Il se remit au milieu du passage, son revolver braqué devant lui. Il allait sans doute y laisser sa peau mais ce qui lui restait de conscience se refusait à laisser mourir ses complices qui s'étaient retrouvés embarqués dans cette merde contre leur gré_. ''Surtout le gamin… ''_

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la gâchette. Il tira à la seconde où un des soldats se pointa dans la ruelle. C'était une bonne chose que cette dernière soit si étroite, leurs poursuivants ne pouvaient s'y aventurer que quasiment en file indienne, ce qui permettait un abattage en règle. Les ennuis viendraient plus tard, quand il se retrouverait à court de munitions.

Comme maintenant.

« Putain !.. »

Il battit en retraite rapidement, essayant à la fois de courir et d'éviter la pluie de balles qui s'abattaient dans sa direction.

« Fils de chien. » grogna-t-il alors qu'une balle réussit à trouver un chemin vers son épaule. Sur le choc, il faillit s'écrouler mais fut brutalement entraîné vers la gauche. Il se retrouva coincé dans un petit cul de sac, presque invisible depuis la ruelle principale, face au gamin qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête en grimaçant. Son épaule l'élançait et des étoiles commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. Mais il ne devait pas lâcher. Pas maintenant.

Les gardes passèrent sans les voir et ils purent enfin reprendre leur route. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin, résonna le blessé, plus que quelques mètres…

Une plainte consternée le força à lever les yeux. Il retint le flot d'injures qui monta à ses lèvres devant ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Là où se tenait autrefois le portail, il n'y avait que des ruines. Là où était leur porte de sortie, que des cendres.

« Les sales… »

C'est en goûtant le sel sur sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. Le silence de ceux qui étaient à ses côtés pesait comme du plomb sur son dos. Il les avait envoyés à la mort. Il…

Il s'écroula soudain, à bout de force. Il n'entendit pas les cris des deux autres, ni ne ressentit leurs secousses pour le ranimer. Il ne voyait plus que la flaque près de lui, et son reflet dedans qui le regardait. Il se souvenait…

_Il avait quatorze ans, peut-être quinze. Pas l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui mais en bon chemin pour le devenir. Il fumait seul. Il était tout le temps seul à cette époque. Seul ou en train de se battre._

_Il fumait seul mais pas vraiment. En face de lui, un miroir terni lui rendait son regard. Un garçon qui lui ressemblait. Mais ses yeux étaient plus clairs, plus innocents. Plus enfantins. Il n'avait pas connu la guerre, lui._

_« Qui es-tu ? » avait demandé le garçon. Il avait ricané en réponse. C'était stupide. La fumée avait dû lui monter à la tête, c'était la seule explication._

_« Qui es-tu ? » s'entêta l'autre._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, gamin ? »_

_Le garçon avait écarquillé les yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse._

_« T'as avalé ta langue, gamin ? Il y a d'autres choses plus intéressantes à avaler tu sais. »_

_« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »_

_Le gamin avait les sourcils froncés, comme mis face à un problème particulièrement difficile._

_« Comme quoi ? »_

_« Tu es fort, tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de sortir des horreurs pour le prouver. Plus tard, tu seras encore plus fort. Tu seras un géant. Un Patron ! »_

_Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Alors, à la place, il lui avait posé une question._

_« C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ? T'es qui ? »_

_« Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet. » Le regard de l'adolescent s'était voilé. « Et je ne suis Personne. »_

A l'époque, il n'avait pas su quoi tirer de cette aventure. Mais à présent, la douleur le rendait incroyablement lucide. Alors peut-être que ce n'était qu'une énieme théorie farfelue, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il choisissait de croire en quelque chose d'incroyable.

Ce garçon du miroir l'avait aidé à une époque, lui avait montré qui il était, qui il serait. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à nouveau.

Il tendit la main vers la flaque.

« Allez, gamin, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Aide-moi. Aide-nous. Aide-nous… Mathieu. »

Une lumière éblouissante sembla sortir de la flaque, les enveloppant tous les trois. Le Patron ferma les yeux et sourit.

_« De mon point de vue, t'as plutôt l'air d'un type bien… Mathieu. »_

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tôt, ce même jour…<em>

« PUTAIN, MATHIEU, C'EST TOI QUI A FINI LE CAFE ?! »

C'est sur cette phrase prometteuse et pleine d'amour que Mathieu Sommet se leva ce matin-là. Légèrement hébété, il regarda autour de lui. Allongé sur le sofa, un peu de bave séchée au coin des lèvres et entouré de cadavres de bouteilles de bière vides comme autant de preuve de sa vie dissolue, ce n'était somme toute qu'un matin ordinaire pour le jeune homme.

Une tête mal coiffée sortit de l'encadrement de la cuisine pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je ne peux pas me rendre au taff sans caféine dans le sang » se plaignit-il.

« Ta gueule, Antoine. » grogna l'autre depuis le canapé. « J'ai mal au crâne. »

Antoine Daniel – car c'était bien lui, le propriétaire de cette voix si mélodieuse – le regarda d'un air blasé, absolument dénué de compassion.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté cette coloc' ? »

« Parce que je suis adorable, connard» répliqua la voix du deuxième locataire, étouffée par un coussin.

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Cela faisait onze mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Onze mois que les jeunes youtubeurs avaient décider de fermer ensemble leurs chaînes respectives de review de vidéos pour se jeter à l'aveugle sur le marché du travail sur le web.

Antoine avait trouvé un emploi presque tout de suite. Aujourd'hui animateur radio sur une chaîne spécialisée dans tout ce qui touchait à la culture geek, il s'éclatait dans ce qu'il faisait, et avait le loisir de s'impliquer énormément dans plusieurs projets sur le net, qui restait son premier terrain de jeu.

Mathieu… Mathieu avait été moins chanceux. _Salut Les Geeks_ avait toujours été moins populaire que _What the cut ?!_ et peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait eu plus de mal à faire autre chose dans le milieu. Peut-être le sale caractère d'associable qu'il avait parfois était-il également en cause. Toujours est-il que presque un an après avoir quitté Youtube, le jeune Sommet était au chômage.

Elle était d'ailleurs là, la raison pour laquelle Antoine se refusait à vivre ailleurs qu'avec son ami. Il ne le disait jamais mais ils le savaient tous deux. Les prix à Paris étaient impossiblement hauts et, sans salaire régulier, Mathieu aurait été dans l'impossibilité de se loger dans cette ville.

Bien sûr, cette situation avait rencontré une bonne dose d'incompréhension, notamment parmi les proches d'Antoine qui protestaient que ce dernier n'était ni le père ni le responsable de Mathieu qui devait apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul, et avait contribué à alimenter grandement les rumeurs d'homosexualité des deux potes. L'ex d'Antoine, particulièrement, l'avait pris comme une affaire personnelle et avait quasiment mené une vendetta contre le chômeur. Elle avait fini par partir en claquant la porte et n'était jamais revenue mais comme l'avait si poétiquement dit Antoine : ''_osef, Justine était une connasse.''_

Clara, la nouvelle petite amie d'Antoine, était beaucoup plus compréhensive mais en voyant les grands sourires niais que le couple s'échangeait, Mathieu sentait la culpabilité lui ronger l'estomac en songeant que, sans lui, ils auraient déjà pu emménager ensemble.

Se sentant – pour changer – un peu nul, Mathieu finit par se lever. Antoine était déjà parti. Grimaçant, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il inspecta son reflet d'un œil critique. Des cernes violettes encadraient ses yeux, son teint était maladivement pâle, ses cheveux, gras et aplatis l'un dans l'autre, il ressemblait à un déchet.

« Qu'est-ce t'as toi ? » lança-t-il alors qu'il eut l'impression que son image lui jetait un regard singulièrement torve.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, bien évidemment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de croire que le miroir renfermait un monde magique et différent. Mais quand bien même, il se sentait bizarrement étranger à lui-même ce matin-là.

Soupirant, il prit son rasoir et leva automatiquement les yeux lorsque son geste se suspendit dans le vide. Il était quasiment sûr de s'être rasé la veille – ce n'était pas comme si l'inaction lui donnait énormément de choses à faire – alors pourquoi le miroir lui renvoyait-il l'image d'un homme avec une barbe de trois jours ? Les yeux écarquillés, il mit carrément son nez sur la glace et s'observa minutieusement.

Non, il n'avait jamais eu cette cicatrice près de l'oreille droite, et la pommette gauche semblait rougie par le froid alors que son appartement se maintenait à température ambiante.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?... »

Son reflet cligna des yeux. Son cerveau se mit à beuguer. Comment pouvait-il voir son reflet cligner des yeux, nom de Dieu ? Cela signifiait que lui aussi clignait des yeux, mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait manqué le geste chez celui qui lui faisait face.

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis – Mathieu avait complètement abandonné l'idée de se convaincre que c'était lui – frémirent.

« Aide-moi… » prononça-t-il. Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle de bain. Peut-être que Mathieu les avait inconsciemment répété. Ou peut-être qu'il avait des hallucinations auditives. _Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ?_

Le visage qui lui faisait face avait tellement l'air désemparé, désespéré. Mais s'accrochant si fort à l'espoir dans le même temps. Mathieu leva une main tremblante pour retracer ses traits sur la surface réfléchissante.

« Ok… ok » murmura-t-il.

Une lumière blanche aveuglante sembla prendre naissance sous ses doigts et il fut violemment propulsé en arrière.

Alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre, il aperçut trois hommes qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait imité maintes fois dans ses émissions sans vraiment croire qu'ils existaient quelque part, dont l'un se vidant de son sang dans sa baignoire.

Il aurait voulu se frotter les yeux, mais il savait que sa vue ne changerait pas. Ou il avait définitivement réussi à atteindre la folie, ou le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie s'étaient retrouvés téléportés d'une mystérieuse réalité jusqu'à dans sa salle de bain.

Le Patron le regarda avec un sourire en coin, tenant son épaule trouée d'une main.

« Hé ben, gamin, t'en as mis du temps. »

Mathieu ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il allait avoir besoin de plus de café.

**To be continued...**

**Et voilà! :D Je tiens à remercier ici Guest KN pour ses nombreuses et adorables reviews sur ''Vivants'' qui m'ont motivée à écrire cette fic. En ce qui concerne l'update, j'essayerai de rester régulière (pas plus d'une semaine de battement) mais je ne donne aucune garantie, vu que c'est la première fic que je publie qui n'est pas presque entièrement écrite.**

**Sachez seulement que les reviews sont encore ce qui me motive le plus à écrire ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite (et oui, déjà) ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire du point de vue technique, étant donné qu'il est censé expliquer pleiiiiin de choses, donc si c'est confus, dites-le moi en commentaire et j'essayerai de le retravailler :/ **

**Merci à Alaudy, huri, Hizerielle et Yume resonnance pour leurs reviews! :)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**huri: ****Génial, vraiment? :D Et bien, merci! La suite est là, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le Geek regarda tout autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. L'appartement était en bordel – même lui pouvait le voir – mais il était clair et spacieux et <em>surtout<em>, envahie par des écrans d'ordinateurs et des boîtes de jeux vidéo. Mathieu ravala son sourire. Peu importait qu'ils aient techniquement le même âge, le Geek lui faisait vraiment l'effet d'un petit garçon à Disneyland.

Un grognement sourd de douleur mal dissimulé le ramena à la réalité.

A l'arrivée de ses ''invités'', lui et le Geek (le Hippie étant trop stone pour être utile) s'étaient appliqués à essayer de bander l'épaule du blessé, après que celui-ci ait vivement protesté avec force métaphores explicites contre l'idée de l'amener à l'hôpital.

« Et de toute façon, comment tu comptes justifier le fait que quatre personnes avec exactement la même figure, dont trois sans papiers, se pointent à l'hosto pour une putain de balle ? » avait-il conclu, l'air triomphant.

Mathieu avait rapidement abdiqué après ça.

Le Geek avait simplement tourné le dos, tandis qu'une expression de résignation et déception se peignait sur son visage. Mathieu avait été surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le Geek aussi affecté par l'état du Patron et encore moins prêt à risquer sa sécurité, certes relative, pour le soigner.

Mais le Geek n'avait rien osé dire.

« Bon » déclara l'habitant des lieux en se secouant de ses pensées parasites. « C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les gars… Mais EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI, BORDEL ? »

« La prochaine fois que tu hurles comme ça, je te la fous bien profond, gamin, histoire que t'aies une vraie raison de gueuler. »

Le Geek se recroquevilla sur son siège. Sous son ton badin, on pouvait sentir un véritable énervement de la part de l'homme en noir.

« Rho, ça va, Patron, tu vas pas me faire un… »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Ben… Patron. C'est ton nom, non ? Tu es le Patron, lui c'est le Geek et lui, le Hippie…»

La voix de Mathieu se perdit en constatant les regards perdus de ceux qui l'entouraient. Même le Hippie semblait perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans ta caboche, gamin, mais si tu penses sérieusement que Patron, Geek et Hippie sont des prénoms acceptables, ta future progéniture a du souci à se faire. » Grimaçant et s'appuyant sur le Hippie, le Patron tenta de se redresser avant de continuer. « Et pour ta gouverne, nous avons des noms on ne peut plus ordinaires. Je m'appelle… Ou plutôt, _nous _nous appelons Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet. »

L'ex youtubeur sentit ses mains trembler et cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de l'excès de caféine.

« Je. Ne. Comprends. Pas. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant de s'accorder à laisser le Patron parler.

« Dis-moi, gamin, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la théorie des dimensions parallèles ?... »

* * *

><p>Le Geek ramena nerveusement ses pieds sous lui avant de se rappeler que pour la plupart des gens, une paire de baskets sur un fauteuil équivalait à une engueulade en bonne et due forme.<p>

Il avait peur. Il avait tout le temps peur ces temps-ci. Le Patron était le seul à pouvoir réellement le rassurer. Le Patron avec sa voix graveleuse, ses jambes délibérément écartées qui posaient le personnage, ses blagues sales, et son petit sourire en coin qu'il avait lorsqu'il était concentré exactement comme mainten…

Le Geek détourna rapidement le regard en espérant de tout son cœur ne pas rougir. Il s'était encore surpris à mater ouvertement le Patron. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Une autre raison d'avoir peur.

Le plus étrange était qu'il ne savait pas si le Patron le remarquait. Il était difficile de penser que le Patron pouvait _ne pas _remarquer quelque chose de ce genre mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi difficile d'imaginer qu'il pouvait le voir _et_ ne faire aucune remarque à ce sujet.

Les remarques salaces avaient commencé dès leur première rencontre, se souvint le Geek. Mais elles s'étaient estompées avec le temps, jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. Ce qui était bizarre, d'autant que le Patron ne se privait pas de glisser plusieurs allusions douteuses lorsqu'il parlait à d'autres personnes…

Leur hôte, que le Geek avait personnellement baptisé ''l'Homme au Chapeau'' – après tout, il leur avait bien donné des surnoms merdiques aussi, et c'était trop bizarre de l'appeler Mathieu et _bordel, pourquoi mettre un chapeau en intérieur, sérieusement ?_-, semblait prendre les explications du Patron relativement bien, songea l'ancien gamer. Lui avait complètement paniqué. Mais les circonstances avaient été bien différentes…

_C'était il y a presque deux ans, bien que parfois il était persuadé que cela faisait bien plus longtemps. Il habitait encore chez sa mère alors, sans d'autres souci que de stuffer au max ses différentes persos virtuels._

_Il était dans sa chambre quand ils étaient arrivés. On les appelait les Gens d'Ailleurs ou les Colons. Certains les détestaient, d'autres les vénéraient. Une guerre se préparait apparemment. Mais le Geek ne s'était jamais senti beaucoup concerné par ce qui concernait le monde extérieur. La politique, tout ça, ce n'étaient que des concepts vagues. Il savait juste que sa mère avait eu l'air plus soucieuse ces derniers temps._

_Ils étaient arrivés et une femme, brune et forte, lui avait tout expliqué. Les dimensions parallèles, le Grand Empire, la Milice, tout. Et bien sûr, l'Opposition._

« Tout a commencé dans ma dimension. » retentit la voix du Patron, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs. « C'est un peu la merde là-bas, je te cache pas, et depuis un bail. On a eu catastrophes sur catastrophes, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit parti fasciste décide de fonder l'Empire. Au bout de près d'un siècle de guerre civile et de massacre pur et simple, ils ont réussi à conquérir tout mon monde. Les seuls endroits relativement safe étaient les maisons closes. C'est dans un de ces lieux que j'ai grandi. »

Il s'interrompit un instant pour s'allumer une cigarette, avant de poursuivre. « J'ai rapidement rejoint l'Opposition, une sorte d'union des rebelles. Ils s'avaient s'amuser, eux. Baisant à tout va et emmerdant l'Empire. Mais c'est à ce moment que les autres tarés du gouvernement ont créé leur premier portail interdimensionnel. » Il eut un rire rauque. « L'opportunité de conquérir encore plus de mondes, tu penses bien qu'ils se pissaient dessus de joie, ces cons-là. A ce jour, ils ont trois dimensions sous leur contrôle.

A l'Opposition, ça commençait à bien nous faire chier cette histoire. A la minute où on pensait trouver une porte de sortie, partir dans des dimensions où l'Empire n'existait pas, celui-ci décidait de nous casser les burnes en nous doublant. Alors on a commencé à s'organiser. Il fallait prévenir les autres dimensions pour qu'une résistance s'organise avant même que l'Empire et sa Milice ne se pointent. Et c'est là que j'interviens.

C'était mon job de prévenir les hautes autorités des autres dimensions. Parce que c'est pas tout de prévenir, il faut aussi les convaincre. Et devine qu'est-ce qui peut convaincre un type lambda de l'existence de dimensions alternatives ? »

Mathieu ferma les yeux alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient sous son crâne.

« Des versions alternatives de lui-même. »

« Tout juste, gamin. Chaque agent de l'Opposition était envoyé dans toutes les dimensions pour trouver leurs propres doubles et les rallier à notre cause. Sauf qu'on avait trois problèmes.

Le premier était que tout le monde n'a pas forcément de doubles dans toutes les dimensions. Et étant donné que le nombre de dimensions découvertes est limitée, certains se retrouvaient à chercher des personnes qui n'existaient pas.

Le deuxième, c'était qu'on n'avait quasiment pas de tune, et que voyager d'une dimension à une autre, ça coûte cher. Il faut se payer un portail, ou quelqu'un pour le faire. Et crois-moi, c'est pas donné. On n'avait pas d'autres solutions qu'essayer d'emprunter les portails officiels en clandestin, et ça marchait moyen comme plan.

Et ça a amené notre dernier problème : l'Empire a rapidement compris ce qu'on essayait de faire et s'est mis à chercher nos doubles pour nous devancer. Parce qu'y a un autre truc assez rigolo, gamin. C'est que si on bute un de tes doubles dans une réalité… »

« Toutes les autres versions alternatives meurent également. » finit le Geek d'un ton métallique.

* * *

><p><em>« Vous comprenez bien pourquoi nous devons donc vous amener avec nous. » avait dit la jeune femme d'un air faussement navré.<em>

_« Parce qu'une de mes versions est un criminel ? » Le Geek tremblait. ''Ne pas pleurer'' se répétait-il. ''Ne pas pleurer.''_

_« Exactement. Nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur son double du Secteur 2 mais vous êtes irrévocablement sa version dans le Secteur 3. »_

_« Vous allez me tuer alors ? »_

_« Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? » La femme eut l'air sincèrement surprise. « Nous cherchons juste à établir un rapport de forces équitable avec lui et qu'il nous donne quelques informations précieuses sur l'organisation qui se fait appelé ''l'Opposition'' sans faire de la résistance inutile. »_

_« Je suis un otage, alors ? »_

_La femme avait pincé les lèvres. « Nous trouvons ce terme trop négatif, et la négativité doit être exclue de l'Empire, jeune homme. »_

_« Très bien, Lieutenant Croft… »_

* * *

><p>« Croft ?! » répéta Mathieu. « Comme dans ''Lara Croft'' ? »<p>

« Oui, c'est le nom de la chef de la Milice… Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que c'est marrant, c'est comme le jeu vidéo qui… Et puis, laissez tomber. »

« J'ai finalement réussi à réunir mes doubles » continua donc le Patron. « Mais un peu trop tard. Ces fichus parasites de l'Empire avaient déjà battu toutes les forces armées du secteur. »

* * *

><p><em>« Dites bonjour à Papa! »<em>

_Une voix tonitruante avait jailli de la porte de la cellule où le Geek pourrissait depuis plusieurs jours, et un homme en costard apparut rapidement après, l'air triomphant._

_« Papa est rentré, gamin. Viens, on se casse. »_

_« Qui, qui êtes-vous ?... » avait bredouillé le Geek._

_« Ton sauveur, que tu pourras remercier en nature plus tard. Pour l'instant, on bouge ! »_

_« Mais les gardes ?... »_

_« Butés. »_

_« Mais… »_

_Un bruit dans le couloir noya les paroles du pauvre garçon._

_« Oh oh oh, on a de la compagnie, gamin. Allez, on COURT ! »_

_Ils avaient couru, en effet. Le Geek n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie, mais lui qui détestait l'EPS au collège, n'avait pas émis une protestation. Son sauveur en noir le poussait devant lui, jouant aisément du revolver sur leurs poursuivants. Il ressemblait un peu aux héros de jeu vidéo que le Geek avait l'habitude d'admirer autrefois._

_Ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'extérieur et le gars aux lunettes de soleil l'avait entraîné dans les égouts, bien à l'abri des regards, avant de lui lancer à nouveau ce sourire légèrement inquiétant._

_« Alors, merci qui ? »_

_« Qui, qui êtes-vous ?... Je, je… »_

_L'autre avait ri doucement et enlevé lentement ses verres sombres avant de tourner ses yeux bleus exactement identiques aux siens vers lui._

_« On m'appelle Mathieu. Ravi de te rencontrer, Mathieu. »_

_Le Geek l'avait observé, peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. C'était bien son visage, mais il était tellement plus… Plus violent. Plus fort._

_Plus beau._

_« Merci… » avait-il murmuré avant de tourner de l'œil._

* * *

><p>« Ok, donc vous avez trouvé un portail et vous êtes venu me chercher pour empêcher l'Empire d'envahir cette dimension ? » essaya de résumer Mathieu.<p>

« Pas exactement. » Le Patron le contempla d'un air perplexe. « C'était le plan de base, mais le portail était détruit, il n'aurait jamais pu nous amener ici. Donc la question est : comment on est arrivé là ? »

« Le complot des coccinelles, gros. » affirma posément le Hippie.

A ce moment-là, et avant que quiconque put approfondir, une voix retentit dans l'entrée.

« Heu… Mathieu ? Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

C'était la voix d'Antoine, presque altérée par l'angoisse. Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Son ami ne devait revenir que deux heures plus tard. Que se passait-il ?

En approchant de la porte, il crut rêver. Un homme visiblement lourdement armé tenait un couteau sous la gorge de l'animateur radio.

« Matricules K6 et D58 en visuel. » dit l'homme à un micro accroché à sa combinaison. « Monsieur Sommet et monsieur Daniel, veuillez me suivre sans faire de résistance s'il vous plaît. Votre intégrité physique est garantie tant qu'aucune résistance n'est effect… »

Un bruit de balle l'interrompit et le soldat s'effondra sur le sol avant de finir sa phrase.

« Crève, ordure. » grogna le Patron. « Ils ont mis moins de temps que je ne le pensais à nous retrouver. »

« Mathieu, il se passe quoi là ? » demanda Antoine d'une voix tremblante.

« On doit partir, gros. Ou sa petite coccinelle va nous attraper. »

« Le drogué a raison pour une fois. » Le Patron se redressa. « Vous avez une voiture ? »

« Celle d'Antoine est garée en bas. » informa Mathieu quand il apparut évident qu'Antoine n'était pas en état de répondre dans l'immédiat.

« Ok, on y va. Et amène ton petit copain avec toi. »

« On n'est _pas_ ensemble. » bougonna Mathieu en s'exécutant.

Une fois dans la voiture du jeune homme aux cheveux fous, le Patron prit le volant et démarra en trombe.

« Ok, vous me dites si une voiture semble nous poursuivre ou tout mouvement suspe… »

« Ils sont là ! » cria la voix perçante du Geek.

Poussant un juron, le Patron accéléra encore. Se retournant, Mathieu assista à un spectacle étonnant.

De grandes nappes de lumière semblaient jaillir de nulle part derrière eux, et à chaque flash, une nouvelle voiture se retrouvait à leurs trousses.

« Patron, ils vont nous rattraper ! »

« Pas tant que je serai viva… PUTAIN ! »

Une voiture venait d'apparaître devant eux, leur coupant la route. Prenant un virage serré, le Patron réussit in extremis à leur échapper.

« S'ils utilisent les portails pour nous avoir, on est mal, gamin. Il faut qu'on se barre de cette dimension. »

« Et comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive, vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment vous êtes arrivés ? »

« Mathieu, il se passe quoi ? » gémit Antoine de la banquette arrière.

« C'est pas le moment, mec. »

Le Patron prit un deuxième virage avant de quitter – au grand désarroi de Mathieu – la route des yeux.

« C'est toi qui nous a amené ici, gamin. Je t'ai demandé ton aide. Tu m'as appelé Patron. Je t'ai déjà rencontré, une fois, il y a longtemps. »

« C'est passionnant, mec, mais REGARDE LA ROUTE, NOM DE DIEU. »

« Non. » Le Patron avait l'air résolu. « Tu peux nous sauver encore avant qu'on ait un accident, gamin. Envoies-nous dans une autre dimension. »

« Et je fais ça comment ?! »

« Réfléchis. Je t'ai vu juste avant de me téléporter chez toi. _Véritablement _vu. Il faut que tu établisses un contact avec une de tes versions. »

Mathieu cligna des yeux. Effectivement, avant de voir ses différentes versions de lui débarquer dans le salon, il avait cru voir le Patron dans le miroir. C'était ça un contact ? Mais comment en établir un ici ?...

Un éclair de génie le parcourut.

« Antoine, passe ton portable. »

Une fois le smartphone dans les mains, il parcourut d'un doigt tremblant toutes les musiques qu'il contenait avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Une voix bien connue explosa dans la voiture.

_« Quand j'arrive dans le club en VIP, Je suis admis, les femmes sont toutes folles de mon beau kigurumi ! »_

Mathieu se concentra sur cette voix. Jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre d'autre.

_« T'es un panda ! Reprends-toi ! Ta race est en danger ! Lèves les bras, dragues moi ça, et surtout n'oublies pas... »_

Il se focalisa sur la chanson, ignorant les injures du Patron, les sanglots refoulés du Geek et les délires du Hippie.

_« Fais la dance du PAN ! Fais la dance du DA ! Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda ! »_

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ce n'était plus sa voix qui sortait du portable. Le timbre était plus haut que le sien, plus mélodieux aussi. Différent. D'une dimension parallèle.

''_On arrive. On arrive... Maître panda…'' _pensa Mathieu en serrant les dents.

Une douce lumière sembla sortir du téléphone, enveloppant tout l'intérieur de la voiture de son halo.

« SI ON CREVE A CAUSE DE CA, JE TE TUE, PATRON ! » hurla Mathieu avant de disparaître.

**To be continued...**

**Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Il se passe beaucoup de choses, il y a pleins de flash-back (désolée...), je ne sais pas si c'est très clair x) Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, histoire que je voie s'il vaut mieux que je le réécrive ou pas :/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour! La suite est enfin là, après près de cinq réécritures. A la base, le chapitre devait contenir beaucoup plus d'action mais j'ai finalement choisi de développer le background et le ressenti des personnages, ce qui a rendu le chapitre beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus long que je ne l'avais prévu... Donc voilà, pas beaucoup d'action, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Quelqu'un:**** Ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes explications étaient en fait compréhensibles xD Et l'homme blessé, c'était bien le Patron qui avait pris une balle dans l'épaule au chapitre précédent. J'ai essayé de rester assez claire sur qui faisait quoi sur ce chapitre-ci, n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu ne comprends pas trop, ma façon d'écrire peut s'avérer assez confuse parfois... En espérant que tu l'aimes quand même! :D**

* * *

><p>Le Hippie cligna des yeux. Le sol était frais, confortable. Et il était allongé dessus. C'était une information simple, mais il lui fallut du temps pour l'intégrer.<p>

Il était allongé. Par terre. Peut-être qu'il devrait se lever.

Quelqu'un le bouscula à sa droite et s'écarta sans s'excuser. Il s'en fichait un peu. Cela faisait longtemps que les gens ne s'excusaient plus auprès de lui. Et puis, cette secousse lui en rappelait une autre, il y a longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>« Barrez-vous, barrez-vous ! »<em>

_« Laisse tomber, gamin, la drogue a fait son effet. Regarde-les ! »_

_Le Hippie leva la tête. Rien que ce geste lui demandait un effort considérable. Deux individus se tenaient là, penchés sur eux, détritus, pâles copies d'êtres humains. Des masques à oxygène masquaient leurs traits et les faisaient ressembler à des monstres._

_« Votre secteur a été réquisitionnée en tant que zone de test ! Vous avez été drogués ! Vous devez arrêter de respirer ! On peut vous faire sortir d'ici ! Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?! »_

_« Laisse tomber, j'ai dit ! » La deuxième voix recelait tellement de colère, songea le Hippie. Une colère au parfum d'impuissance._

_« On peut pas les laisser là… »_

_« On peut, et on va le faire, gamin. Sauf si tu tiens à devenir un légume, toi aussi. »_

_Ils se rapprochaient. Non, ils s'éloignaient. Comment savoir ? La notion d'espace n'existait quasiment plus dans l'esprit du camé._

_Le Hippie se sentait flotter. Il flotta longtemps. Des siècles, des heures ? Qui pourrait le dire ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?_

_« Mathieu, viens voir… »_

_Un masque se tenait juste devant lui. Le Hippie cligna difficilement des yeux. Ce masque lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu. Il y a quelques jours ? Quelques minutes ? Il ne savait plus._

_Un deuxième masque surgit à sa droite. Tout habillé de noir, celui-là, masque compris. On aurait dit…_

_« Une mouche géante… » balbutia le Hippie._

_L'insecte géant –non, non ! Ce n'était qu'un masque ! – s'accroupit et d'une main un peu tremblante, ôta les lunettes du Hippie. Ce dernier renversa la tête en arrière. Trop de lumière ! Trop de couleurs !_

_« Remets-les lui, il semble à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque. »_

_Les lunettes furent remises sur son nez. Le monde se noya à nouveau dans un brouillard difforme. Réconfortant._

_« On l'embarque, celui-là. » grommela une voix rauque._

_« Mais… »_

_« Tu veux vraiment discuter avec moi, gamin ? On l'embarque. »_

_Une main se saisit du bras du Hippie, le tirant vers le haut, sans excuse et sans ménagement. On le bousculait. On le secouait. Il avança. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit ses jambes le porter. Et une main qui l'empêchait de retomber à terre._

_Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé, il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour montrer sa gratitude. Et il devait les prévenir. Les prévenir, oui. Prévenir était toujours important._

_« Les coccinelles… » commença-t-il. Sa bouche était sèche, les mots sortaient mal. Il persista. « Les coccinelles… sont des… coléoptères. » Parler, il devait continuer à parler. « Ils… Je… J'en ai trop pris, gros. »_

_La main sur son bras se resserra. Jusqu'à lui faire mal._

_« Ouais, je sais, gamin. »_

* * *

><p>Le Hippie secoua la tête, confus. Il se retrouvait debout sans savoir comment, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des moments d'absence. En revanche, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de souvenirs aussi clairs de quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ?<p>

« Tout le monde est là ? Rien de cassé ? »

« S'il faut casser une partie de l'anatomie d'une des personnes présentes, je préfèrerais être de la partie, gamin. »

Le Hippie sourit. Un petit sourire, quelque chose de simple. Il inspira profondément. Pour la première fois depuis que sa dimension avait été détruite par l'Empire, et ses habitants réduits à l'état de cobayes, il respirait sans souffrir, sans ressentir une envie de fumée ou de destruction.

Il souriait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Geek le regarder avec curiosité. Le Hippie se demanda ce qu'il voyait. Mais à l'intérieur, il était un Soleil. Brillant dans un ciel sans nuages.

« L'air est pur ici, gros. »

Près de lui, Antoine ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi et se sentait à deux doigts du pétage de plombs. Mais s'il devait être honnête, Mathieu ne semblait pas gérer mieux le chamboulement de perspectives que lui. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien et était plus ou moins en un seul morceau, il s'était mis à engueuler le Patron comme du poisson pourri. Antoine connaissait bien Mathieu et savait que gueuler sur son entourage était un des moyens du jeune homme pour pallier la pression. Apparemment, le rush d'adrénaline qu'il avait eu précédemment lui avait permis de rester calme le temps de prendre une décision mais la retombée subite de pression n'avait pas été clémente avec ses nerfs.

« PUTAIN PATRON, TU ME REFAIS UN COUP COMME CELUI-LA ET JE… ! »

« Tu quoi ? Et puis de quoi tu te plains, gamin, j'avais carrément raison. » Le Patron affichait un sourire radieux (mais pervers, par définition du personnage) et semblait étrangement satisfait de lui.

« Raison à propos de quoi mais DE QUOI TU PARLES MEC ? »

« Tu es un Portail. » Le Patron souriait toujours, à la manière du chat ayant attrapé le bol de crème. « Tu es l'un des rares êtres humains à avoir l'intuition de l'existence des autres dimensions et à pouvoir, en conséquence, te téléporter de l'une à l'autre. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« … Non ? »

« Qu'on va pouvoir faire un fist bien profond à l'Empire ! »

Mais avant que le Patron ait eu le temps d'approfondir son idée – ce que PERSONNE n'avait besoin d'entendre, merci bien ! -, Antoine retrouva l'usage de sa voix (momentanément perdue, parce que n'empêche, voir cinq copies carbone de son meilleur pote, ça _perturbe_) pour hurler à son tour :

« PUTAIN, MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON S'EN BRANLE ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON FOUT LA ? ET ON EST OU ? ET VOUS ETES QUI ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS DANS VOS HISTOIRES ? ET SURTOUT, _SURTOUT, _POURQUOI L'HERBE EST PUTAIN DE _ROSE ?! »_

« Mec.. »

« QUOI ? »

« J'ai pas toutes les réponses à tes questions. Mais pour l'herbe rose, je crois qu'il vaut mieux demander à un autochtone. »

Suivant le regard de son ami, Antoine se retourna et tomba quasiment nez à nez avec un personnage bien connu des internautes, un chanteur vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un kigurumi de panda.

« Bienvenue, nobles voyageurs. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Sage du village avait prévu votre venue et se fera une joie de répondre à vos questions. »

Sur ce, et sans se retourner pour voir s'ils les suivaient, Maître Panda – car c'était lui – tourna les talons et partit en sifflotant. Mathieu haussa les épaules.

« Ok, ça sonnait comme un mauvais RPG ou le recrutement d'une secte satanique, je sais pas bien, mais autant le suivre, non ? »

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, épuisé, Mathieu s'écroula sur le lit que Maître Panda lui avait désigné. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il voulait tout oublier. <em>Tout. <em>Sa confrontation avec le ''Conseil des Sages'', cette dimension bizarre et carrément psychédélique, ses doubles, les dimensions parallèles, _tout_.

Après plus d'une heure d'explications et de plans douteux, il ne demandait qu'une chose : dormir et oublier. C'était sans compter un certain être aux cheveux fournis qui se faufila dans sa chambre, habillé d'un kigurumi de lapin.

« Bonjour » prononça-t-il d'une curieuse voix de fausset. « Je suis Antoine le Lapin. »

« Arrête de faire le con, Antoine. » rit Mathieu avec un ricanement fatigué.

Antoine eut l'air vexé. « Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Ça aurait pu être une heu… Quoi déjà ? Une de mes ''versions alternatives''. Je ne suis pas crédible en lapin, c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je te connais trop bien. » rigola Mathieu en se redressant.

L'air faussement outragé d'Antoine s'estompa alors qu'il rejoignit son ami pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

« C'est trop bizarre. Cette situation est bizarre. Cette dimension est _définitivement_ bizarre. Pourquoi tout le monde s'habille avec des kirugumi ici ? »

« Pour la même raison que l'herbe est rose, que le Sage du Village soit en fait le fucking Lorax en personne ou que les dirigeants de ce mondes soient des chats, j'imagine. » (1)

« Remarque, sur ce dernier point, ça se rapproche assez du monde réel. »

« Ce monde est réel aussi, mec. C'est juste pas le nôtre. »

Il y eut un silence, confortable, comme cela arrive parfois entre deux personnes qui se connaissent bien. Ce fut encore Antoine qui le rompit et ce fut presque à regret.

« Tu crois qu'ils disent la vérité ? Que notre… Que notre dimension est la prochaine sur la liste de l'Empire ? »

« Yep. »

« Et t'es le seul à pouvoir tous nous sauver ? »

« Yep. »

« On n'est pas dans la merde. »

« Yep. »

Le silence retomba, cette fois avec une tension sous-jacente.

« Donc » reprit Antoine pour meubler. « Laisse-moi résumer : tu es un Portail – même si à voir les yeux de merlan frit des mecs du conseil, tu aurais aussi bien pu être le Messie… »

« Ne me rappelle pas ce moment extrêmement gênant, s'il te plaît. »

« Arrête, c'était pas pire qu'à nos anciennes conventions… »

« C'est censé me réconforter ? »

« BREF. Tu es un Portail, ce qui signifie que tu peux ouvrir ou fermer des passages entre plusieurs dimensions. J'ai bon jusque-là ? »

« Hmhm. »

« Donc le but serait que tu ''fermes'' à clé les trois dimensions où l'Empire s'est imposé pour les empêcher de coloniser les autres dimensions. Alors là, deux questions… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« De un, et les trois dimensions colonisées, on les laisse dans leur merde ? Et de deux, que vont devenir tes trois doubles issus de ces dimensions une fois les leurs fermées ? Et de trois… »

« Tu avais dit deux questions. »

« Je t'emmerde, connard. Et de trois, comment on ferme une dimension de façon définitive ?»

Mathieu fusilla le chewbacca qui lui servait d'ami du regard. « Avoue : tu n'as rien écouté du discours du Lorax. »

« J'ai dû décrocher vers le milieu. » reconnut l'autre. « Comment veux-tu que je prenne au sérieux quelqu'un de si _orange _? »

Mathieu soupira. « D'après le Lorax, il existe une sorte de ''clé des dimensions'', une Orbe en fait, qui serait capable de bloquer tout passage interdimensionnel. Elle se trouve gardée dans le Secteur 1, soit la dimension du Patron… »

« Ca va être génial, je le sens… »

« Je ne sais PAS ce que le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie vont devenir. » continua Mathieu sans prendre en compte l'interruption. « Parce que la seule chose que m'a dite le Patron, c'est ''_t'inquiètes pas pour nous, gamin. Tu nous connais, toujours prêts à se marrer !''_ »

« Rassurant.. »

« Et OUI on laisse les dimensions sous l'emprise de l'Empire dans leur merde parce que je n'ai AUCUNE putain d'idée de faire autrement. » Mathieu enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « D'après ce que m'a dit le Patron, sa dimension est damnée de toute manière et celle du Hippie complètement ravagée parce qu'elle a été utilisée comme zone d'expérience pour toutes sortes d'armes, chimiques ou nucléaires. A moins que le Patron ne me mente pour diminuer ma culpabilité, mais ça changerait quoi de toute façon ? J'ai pas le choix. »

Antoine se tut un moment, pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

« On est vraiment dans la merde. »

« Yep. »

* * *

><p>Le Patron dévisagea le Hippie d'un air perplexe.<p>

« Donc ici, tu te sens… Clean ? »

« En quelque sorte, gros. »

Pour être honnête, le Patron devait reconnaître que le Hippie semblait changé. Il ne tremblait pas, se tenait droit de toute sa hauteur (même si, petite taille oblige, ce n'était pas très remarquable) et, surtout, arrivait à rester cohérent sans son bédot dans la bouche. D'habitude, être privé de sa came le plongeait dans un état de manque désastreux, ce que le Patron avait vite compris après l'avoir secouru.

Sous ses lunettes, le Patron fronça les sourcils. Il tira profondément une latte de sa cigarette.

« Et pourquoi tu as senti que cette info m'intéresserait, gamin ? »

« Je voudrais rester. Ici. »

Le Patron jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa fermement avant de tourner son regard vers son double. Le Hippie n'avait pas détourné ses yeux du paysage qui s'étalait devant lui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Comme s'il réapprenait à _voir_, réellement.

« Je regrette, gamin. »

Le Hippie ne réagit pas, si ce n'était pour ses épaules qui se raidirent de manière à peine visible.

« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque… »

« _Tu _ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

« Prends-le comme tu veux, gamin. Ça reste non. » Le Patron, pour une fois, ne semblait pas tant vindicatif que lassé. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu lucide. D'une certaine manière, on pourrait dire que je ne te connais pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser hors de ma vue parce que tu me prends par les sentiments. »

« Donc tu ne veux pas me laisser ici, parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. »

« Dans le mille, gamin. »

« Laisse le Geek alors. »

Le Patron devint subitement totalement immobile.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Il nous ralentit, il est faible mais tu t'obstines à le transporter partout avec toi. Pourtant tu as confiance en lui, non ? Ce gosse ferait tout ce que tu lui demandes, même si c'était sauter d'un pont. »

« Il. Reste. Avec. Moi. »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, gros, je dirais que tu prends cette décision entièrement sous l'emprise de tes émotions. »

Le Patron bougea soudain à une vitesse fulgurante et plaqua le Hippie contre le mur.

« Si tu t'amuses encore une fois à jouer avec ce que tu crois être mes sentiments, je te castre et je donne tes couilles à bouffer aux chats, tu entends, gamin ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Un léger éclair passa une seconde dans les yeux du Hippie, comme une satisfaction victorieuse, avant qu'il ne lève mollement les bras en geste de reddition. Prenant sur lui, le Patron le relâcha et commença à s'éloigner.

« Tu devrais lui dire, gros. » Le Hippie avait presque murmuré ces mots. « Avant que… Avant. »

Le Patron continua son chemin sans répondre et le Hippie reprit sa contemplation. Il sourit. Voir le monde, c'était bien. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant que les humains.

**To be continued…**

**(1) Qui est que l'auteure prend de la DROGUE. Mais bon, vous vous attendiez à quoi, c'est quand même la dimension d'un panda chanteur xD**

**Et oui, ça peut paraître bizarre de rapporter en dialogue la réunion plutôt que de la décrire directement, mais ça me paraissait trop WTF et trop proche d'une crackfic donc :/**

**Le Hippie lucide _peut _paraître un peu OOC mais je rappelle qu'on ne la jamais vu clean donc bon... J'ai le droit de prendre des libertés dessus! :D**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir et si c'est pour me faire des critiques constructives, c'est encore mieux! A la prochaine :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.: La suite! L'accouchement a été assez compliqué, je ne le vous cache pas x) Beaucoup de choses qui arrivent, je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien géré, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire les moments d'actions. Si ça s'enchaîne trop vite, que ce n'est pas compréhensible, qu'il y a une faute de raccord que je n'ai pas vue, etc. n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pliz.**

**Merci à Leze-G pour sa review et ses fanarts (GNIIIIIIII! ... Pardon, c'était l'enthousiasme), à BluHair pour son commentaire choupi, à Yume resonnance pour sa fidélité au poste et à tous les autres followers et lecteurs, je vous aime tous :) Bisous partout.**

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain…<em>

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux lentement. Le ciel était lourd – si on pouvait encore appeler ''ciel'' cette étendue sombre qui semblait faite de plomb, planant sur leurs têtes.

« On est où ? » demanda Antoine, l'air sincèrement inquiet pour une fois, et totalement désorienté.

D'un autre côté, ils l'étaient tous c'était assez normal après un voyage inter-dimensionnel. Particulièrement quand la destination ressemblait à une ville sortie tout droit de Silent Hill. Même le Patron ne souriait pas, mais s'appliquait, une cigarette coincée entre les dents à démonter méthodiquement le petit PIDS (« portail inter-dimensionnel standard » avait expliqué Maître Panda avec un brin de complaisance devant les regards vides des deux ex-youtubers) que le Conseil des Sages leur avait procuré. Il connaissait ce modèle, une vieille ferraille facilement traçable qui avait appartenu à la Milice. Si le Patron avait pu choisir un moyen de transport pour leur mission kamikaze, il n'aurait certainement pas choisi celui-là. Mais ils avaient convenu la veille que le plus sage était de mettre leur plan en action le plus vite possible, même si pour le moment, tout indiquait que ce plan n'était rien moins que suicidaire.

« Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est le seul que nous ayons pu subtiliser » fit une voix à ses côtés.

Se détournant un instant de son travail, il jeta un regard oblique à son homologue ''animal'' qui venait de parler. Ce double était sans doute le plus déstabilisant qu'il ait rencontré jusque-là. Complètement incompréhensible, de par sa culture bien trop éloignée des leurs, il dégageait cependant une aura de calme et de pouvoir qui l'impressionnait, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre. Ca et il ne réagissait absolument _pas_ à ses remarques perverses, ce qui était véritablement une source de frustration _sans fin._

Il balaya ses excuses informulées d'un haussement d'épaules.

« On n'avait pas vraiment le choix. On ne pouvait pas utiliser le gamin pour nous téléporter ici, son pouvoir est trop aléatoire, il aurait pu nous envoyer dans un nid de Miliciens. » Il se replongea dans sa tâche mais ne put empêcher une question de lui monter aux lèvres. « Pourquoi nous avoir accompagné alors que tu savais très bien ce que ton petit cul poilu risquait ? »

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le Panda ne réponde. « Techniquement, j'aurais été autant en danger en restant chez moi qu'en vous accompagnant. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Non en effet. Mais en faut-il une vraiment ? » Il soupira. « Votre ami ne semblait pas… au meilleur de sa forme. »

Suivant son regard, le Patron grimaça lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le Hippie. Dire que le Hippie n'était pas au mieux de sa forme était un euphémisme éhonté. Le pauvre gars ressemblait plus que jamais à l'épave qu'il était, vacillant et respirant par petites bouffées rapides l'air pollué qui les entourait.

« S'il tombe, il en faudra un pour le prendre en charge jusqu'à… la fin. » chuchota le Panda.

La grimace du Patron s'accentua.

« T'es au courant, j'imagine ? »

« Patron… »

« Pourquoi vous vous obstinez tous à m'appeler comme ça ? Je suis Mathieu Sommet aussi, _MERDE_. »

Le Patron tremblait. La fin… Il se forçait à ne pas y penser. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas être complètement tétanisé. De continuer à avancer. Parce que la fin était la seule chose qui le terrifiait réellement en fin de compte. Enfin, ça et…

Il serra les dents. Maître Panda ne répondit pas mais il pouvait presque entendre sa pensée informulée.

_« C'est faux. Tu ne l'es plus. Tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps. »_

A quelques pas de là, totalement ignorant des tourments qu'endurait la plus sombre de ses versions, Mathieu soupira. Dire que ce matin, il se trouvait confortablement blotti dans un lit de duvet rose. Et maintenant…

Il regarda le paysage dévasté qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lorsque le Patron les avait prévenus la veille au soir que sa dimension était un vrai cauchemar, il n'avait pas exagéré. Le sol boueux, le ciel apocalyptique, tout y était, jusqu'aux soldats tout en noir qui semblaient se diriger vers eux…

Mathieu se figea. Des soldats ?

« Les mecs ? Je crois qu'on a un problème… »

Un ange passa alors que tous regardèrent en direction des militaires qui se rapprochaient, avant que le Geek ne laisse échapper un glapissement étranglé, interrompant leur transe collective.

« Courrez !» hurla à tue-tête Antoine en montrant peu courageusement, il faut l'admettre, l'exemple.

La petite troupe galopa, Antoine et Mathieu en tête, le Patron en queue, tentant de les couvrir.

Le Hippie avançait de plus en plus difficilement. Ses pieds s'accrochaient à toutes les aspérités du sol, ses membres lui semblaient trop lourds, sa respiration trop fuyante, ses pensées trop floues. Que fuyaient-ils déjà ?... Il perdait les autres de vue. Ceux devant lui n'étaient plus que des petites figures vers l'horizon. Il vit le panda le dépasser sans le voir, et sans qu'il ait la force de l'appeler.

Il finit par quasiment s'écrouler, le souffle court, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant mais les rouvrit bien vite lorsqu'une secousse se répandit sur son avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria une voix nasillarde mais réconfortante dans son oreille.

Levant mollement ses prunelles, il ne parvint à distinguer qu'une masse rouge surmonté de deux pupilles bleues, pareilles aux siennes mais si différentes. Si pures quand les siennes étaient détruites.

« Peux plus… Me sens... Pas bien… Trop pris… » eut-il à peine la force de souffler.

Qu'il le laisse, qu'il lui laisse la possibilité de faire son choix pendant qu'il était encore lucide.

« Non, non, non, tu viens, tu viens » répéta la même voix, un accent de larmes refoulées la voilant.

Cette secousse sur son bras, cette secousse qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« On reste ensemble, viens, viens »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, gamin ? »

Il connaissait cette voix. Colère, toujours. Une colère incompréhensible. Mais il pourrait le laisser lui.

« On court, gamin, ON COURT »

« Non… Il… Il… »

« Il n'y a rien à faire. Laisse-le et cours ! »

Il le laisserait. Il le savait. Le Hippie s'enfonça finalement dans des ténèbres réconfortantes. Il avait presque le sourire aux lèvres.

Pas le Geek.

« Tu as dit… Tu as dit qu'on resterait ensemble ! » hurla-t-il au Patron. « Tu as dit que tu nous sauverais ! »

Il y avait cru. Il était peut-être bien l'enfant naïf qu'ils croyaient tous qu'il était finalement. Il avait cru en cet homme mystérieux, fort et sale. Bordel, il y croyait encore !

Mais la main du Patron se referma sur son poignet et le tira en avant. Il ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi, pensa vaguement le Geek en essayant de se dégager. Malgré toutes ses allusions salaces, le Patron avait toujours semblé répugner à lui toucher directement la peau, évitant le contact chaque fois qu'il l'avait pu.

Mais il le tenait, là, maintenant, au pire moment possible.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non. »

« Il faut l'aider ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils… »

« … Peuvent me faire ? Je dois te rappeler que j'ai été leur prisonnier pendant plusieurs mois ? Je _sais_ de quoi ils sont capables ! «

« … Je suis désolé. »

Pour ce qui semblait être la première fois de sa vie, le Geek sentit la rage l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas que le Patron soit désolé. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il voulait que le Patron soit teigneux, vindicatif et dégueulasse. Il voulait que le Patron les sauve tous. Quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que le Patron le sauve, lui.

Mais le Patron continuait à courir et à l'éloigner du Hippie, sa poigne l'entraînant, lui tournant fermement le dos.

« Pourquoi ? » bredouilla le Geek en trébuchant. « Pourquoi tu l'aides pas ? »

« Si on l'aide, on risque d'être fichu avec lui, gamin. »

« Et alors ? »

Ça avait toujours été un risque qu'ils avaient été prêts à prendre. Et le Geek savait qu'ils devraient avoir besoin du Hippie à… à la fin. L'abandonner ici revenait à abandonner tout espoir d'arrêter l'Empire.

« Je ne veux pas t'envoyer là-bas à nouveau, gamin. »

Le Geek se raidit. Le Patron ne le regardait toujours pas, mais pourtant, il se sentit impossiblement vulnérable et transparent. Seul le Patron l'avait vu après sa séquestration par l'Empire (enfin, lui et le Hippie, mais ce dernier était trop stone à l'époque pour que ça compte vraiment). Seul le Patron savait à quel point cela l'avait affecté. Le Geek le savait mais avait toujours cru que le Patron n'en avait jamais eu grand-chose à faire. Et il ne pensait sûrement pas qu'il le ressortirait _maintenant._

Ce qui s'était brisé dans sa poitrine se tordit sauvagement.

« Je te déteste » murmura-t-il.

Le Patron s'arrêta si subitement que le Geek lui rentra dedans. Il se retourna lentement, dévoilant un visage fermé. Toujours aussi lentement il ôta ses lunettes, emprisonnant le Geek avec ses yeux glacés aussi sûrement qu'avec une paire de menottes.

« Tu oses me dire ça à _moi _? » grinça-t-il.

Le Geek ne dit rien. Parfois il oubliait que le Patron et lui partageait le même visage, le même corps. C'était plus facile de prétendre que le Patron était une personne complètement différente. C'était plus facile de croire qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange ou malsain à être amoureux de lui.

« Je vais le chercher. »La voix du Patron était coupante mais déterminée. « Je vais le chercher, ce connard, et je vais sauver ses fesses. Mais _toi_, tu vas te barrer et rester à l'abri. Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas la force… » Il ferma les yeux. « Je veux que tu restes en sécurité. La peluche ne doit pas être loin – c'est lui qui était censé s'occuper du camé, putain ! – mais avec un peu de chance, il saura te protéger et te ramener dans une autre dimension. Promets-moi juste de rester à l'abri de la merde. Pigé, gamin ? »

Le Geek hocha la tête sans rien dire. Le Patron sembla hésiter une demi-seconde avant de se pencher et de poser violemment ses lèvres sur celles de son interlocuteur.

Les yeux du Geek s'agrandirent sous sa casquette. Le Patron l'embrassait ! Il l'embrassait vraiment ! Il lui roulait même une pelle monumentale !

Puis aussi brusquement, qu'il l'avait commencé, le Patron finit le baiser et s'en alla sans dire un seul mot de plus. Le Geek sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

''_Tu vas te barrer et rester à l'abri…''_ A la réflexion, c'était plus une suggestion amicale qu'un ordre véritable… Non ?

* * *

><p>Mathieu haletait. Rien d'étonnant à cela : il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif – des souvenirs de moqueries cruelles dans son enfance causées par son incapacité à taper dans un ballon refirent brièvement surface -, et ses récentes activités de youtuber puis de chômeur n'avaient pas vraiment améliorées sa condition physique.<p>

Antoine n'était pas en meilleur état. Il trottinait péniblement, psalmodiant une infinité de jurons en sourdine.

Des pas retentirent dans leurs dos et Mathieu se raidit, échangea un regard paniqué avec Antoine et s'apprêta à se remettre à courir quand il reconnut la voix de Maître Panda, à peine altérée : « C'est nous ! Ils ont arrêté de nous suivre, je crois. »

Soulagé, Mathieu se retourna. Le Geek et Maître Panda, visiblement bien essoufflés, se tenaient devant lui, récupérant tant bien que mal après leur folle course.

« Et les autres ? »

Le Geek secoua la tête.

« Le Hippie n'a pas pu suivre et le Patron est resté l'aider. »

« Ok. Il t'a dit un truc sur ce qu'il fallait faire en attendant ? »

« On doit continuer la mission. On doit trouver l'Orbe. »

Mathieu plissa les yeux. C'était lui ou le Geek venait juste de lui mentir ?

« D'accord. » déclara Antoine, le déconcentrant. « On trouve cette connerie et on se casse d'ici. Où se trouve l'Orbe ? »

« Dans l'un des labo de l'Empire, normalement. » répondit Maître Panda. « En tout cas, c'est ce que nous ont rapporté nos espions. »

« Vous avez des espions ? » s'étonna le chevelu. « Mais comment vous parvenez à rester inaperçus, habillés comme vous l'ê… ? »

« On s'en branle, Antoine. » interrompit Mathieu. « Ils sont où, ces labos ? »

* * *

><p>Comme la joyeuse bande le découvrit rapidement, les labos étaient au sous-sol de l'endroit le plus gardé de la dimension : le QG de l'Empire. Qui ressemblait bizarrement à un château Disney surmonté d'un… ballon géant ? (la preuve selon Antoine de la perversité des looners).<p>

Le Geek n'était pas tranquille C'était la première fois qu'il défiait aussi ouvertement un ordre du Patron. Ce dernier lui avait clairement dit de rester en sécurité. Mais le Geek ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller et prétendre que tout allait s'arranger tant que lui restait sauf. Trop de questions sans réponse tournaient dans sa tête, lui donnant une détermination telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Et surtout ce baiser… Ce baiser incompréhensible et impulsif s'était imprimé en lui en quelque sorte, lui laissant presque une trace tangible du Patron. Et une partie non négligeable de son esprit priait pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, se retrouver dans une pièce mal éclairé dans un château étrange n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'en obtenir un autre.

« T'es sûr que c'est là ? »

La voix d'Antoine le sortit de ses pensées. Le brun releva une mèche de devant ses yeux et ajouta :

« Ça parait quand même vachement vide. »

Et c'était vrai. Aucun garde, aucun civil, personne. Ça ressemblait furieusement à…

« Un piège ? » demanda Mathieu, en jetant un regard circonspect autour de lui.

Maître Panda haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Ça ne change pas grand-chose. L'Orbe est là-dedans. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai accompagné. » bougonna Antoine à son ancien collègue.

« Parce que tu m'adores. »

Il roula des yeux. « En dehors de l'évidence, grand fou. »

Mathieu sourit. C'était bien Antoine que d'essayer de dédramatiser une situation catastrophique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa réplique rigolarde se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il aperçut, luisant un peu dans l'obscurité relative, un globe en ce qui semblait être du métal.

Presque inconsciemment, il tendit la main avant d'arrêter ses doigts à quelques millimètres de la sphère. Dans son dos, quelqu'un déglutit.

Avec une lenteur horrible, il finit par abattre sa paume sur l'Orbe. A ce moment précis, toute la salle s'alluma et une femme brune en tenue commando s'avança dans la lumière, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres et un énorme flingue pointée devant elle.

« Monsieur Sommet, quoi que vous fassiez, veuillez ne pas lâcher cette Orbe. Maintenant, rendez-vous à l'Empire sans émettre de résistance et vous serez épargnés. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Peut-être. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, la salle fut envahie par des hommes armés en uniforme sombre. Menottés au milieu d'eux se tenaient deux silhouettes connues, l'une avec des lunettes noires, l'autre surmontée d'un bob.

« Et merde » pensa Mathieu avant de s'évanouir, la main crispée sur le précieux artefact.

* * *

><p>Bon d'accord, ils avaient foiré. Bon d'accord, il avait menti. Bon <em>d'accord<em>, il pleurait depuis une solide heure sans s'arrêter. Mais est-ce que c'était _vraiment_ une raison pour que le Patron, un homme mature et viril… _boude _?

Il n'y avait en effet pas d'autre mot –en tout cas, aucun que le Geek put trouver - pour définir l'attitude de l'Homme en Noir, qui restait dans son coin sans avoir daigné rencontrer le regard de ses compagnons depuis leur capture. Ils avaient été enfermés tous ensemble dans une cellule qui ressemblait de manière suspecte à celle que le jeune no-life avait occupée autrefois et aucun mot n'avait été encore échangé.

Antoine, penché sur Mathieu, toujours inconscient, finit par rompre le silence en plantant un œil anormalement dur sur le Patron.

« Il se passe quoi là ?! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Mathieu ?! Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ?! C'est quoi toute cette _merde _?! »

« Pas la peine de gueuler, gamin. » Le Patron n'avait même pas bougé ou seulement tourné la tête. « L'Orbe est un outil extrêmement puissant. Si Mathieu n'avait pas été celui qu'il est, elle lui aurait explosé à la gueule et nous avec. En l'occurrence, elle se contente de lui pomper de l'énergie. Assure-toi juste qu'il ne la lâche pas, ou elle pourrait relâcher cette énergie et nous atomiser tous. »

« … Tu savais le risque auquel il s'exposait ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu lui as dit ?! »

« Non. »

« Espèce de sale… ! »

« Antoine » murmura le Geek.

« Quoi ?! » aboya Antoine avant de se calmer immédiatement en s'apercevant de ce que le jeune garçon essayait de lui faire remarquer : Mathieu se réveillait.

Voyant le grand à lunettes s'affairer autour de son pote, le Geek laissa son regard vagabonder à nouveau vers le Patron. Il pouvait sentir sa colère sous son stoïsme boudeur apparent. Il s'assit à côté de lui, ce qui ne déclencha aucune réaction.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-il.

« Un peu trop tard pour ça, gamin. »

Le Geek sursauta. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse et pendant une seconde, il douta de ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais le Patron continua.

« Je te dis de te barrer, de te _barrer_, putain, et la première chose que tu fais, c'est quoi ? Me retrouver ici. Merci, mais j'avais pas vraiment besoin de ta compagnie. »

« Je… »

« Ta gueule. » La voix du Patron était encore plus basse que d'habitude, et presque fêlée. « A la seconde où l'autre drogué s'est effondré, j'ai su que la mission était à jeter à la poubelle. Alors quitte à tout finir, j'ai voulu, je sais pas… Disparaître avec panache. Du style. Mais il a fallu que tu gâches _ça aussi_… Putain. »

« Je… »

« T'es con, inutile, un vrai boulet. J'aurais dû te laisser crever. »

« Je… »

« Alors me dis pas que t'es _désolé_, gamin, parce que, crois-moi, je le sais déjà. Et je m'en fous. »

A ces mots, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement et une face barbue apparut dans l'encadrement avec un tonitruant : « Et on dit Bonjour à son nouveau Dieu et Seigneur, bande de Tartiputes ! »

« T'en as mis du temps à bouger ton cul, gamin. » répliqua le Patron d'un ton ennuyé.

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Daniel Amour, chéri. »

Le criminel déplia ses jambes et se leva avant d'arborer un rictus pervers.

« C'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit pour fêter nos retrouvailles ? Je t'ai connu plus sale, gamin. »

« Et je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie d'envahir mon esprit de cochoncetés mais on n'a PAS LE TEMPS ! »

« Un petit avant-goût, ça fait jamais de mal. »

Sur ces mots, le Patron se saisit du visage du nouveau venu et l'embrassa ouvertement.

Antoine, qui aidait un Mathieu à peine conscient à tenir debout, sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il était vraiment en train de voir le Patron galocher … ?

L'arrivant finit par pousser sans ménagement le Patron vers la porte et eut un sourire très inquiétant pour le reste de l'assemblée. Les survolant du regard, il finit par s'arrêter sur Antoine – qui, pour une fois, devait bien reconnaître qu'il _flippait sa race_ – et tendit une main avenante dans sa direction : « Salut, tu dois être Moi ! »

« Heu… »

« Daniel Antoine, ravi de te sauver. Et maintenant, on se casse. »

Se sentant singulièrement impuissant, Antoine regarda ''Daniel'' claquer les fesses du Patron avant de le dépasser dans le couloir et articula silencieusement « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?! »

Tournant la tête, il remarqua l'air complètement misérable du Geek qui fixait tristement l'endroit où son double et le sien s'étaient embrassés avant que Mathieu, plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, ne balbutie à son attention : « Mec.. S'Passe quoi ? »

Antoine ferma les yeux et assura sa prise sur son ami pour qu'il tienne fermement avant de répondre :

« Pour résumer… On est si loin dans les emmerdes, que je commence à croire que la Sainte Pelle en personne se fout de nous. »

**To be continued...**

**Et on avance assez gentiment vers la fin, mine de rien. Donc l'Orbe est trouvée et j'ai enfin répondu à la question: "mais que fout Antoine Daniel ici, bordel?" xD Antoine Daniel et Daniel Antoine... Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire leurs interactions dans les chapitres suivants moi ! **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous aimez ou si vous remarquez quelque chose (la critique constructive, c'est le bien), vous pouvez aussi me le dire sur Twitter, je suis MetaRien et je ne mords pas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.: Coucou, me revoilou! Et en avance en plus! :D J'avertis tout de suite mais ce chapitre contient beaucoup BEAUCOUP d'humour (de merde) et peut-être que ça casse un peu le rythme/l'émotion mais tant pis, ça m'a bien fait rire en tout cas ^^(qui a dit ''Gamine!"?) Plus sérieusement, le contexte s'y prêtait mais si vous trouvez ça trop lourd, les reviews sont faites pour ça :)**

**Un grand merci à Leze-G (alias Lisounette_) pour ses fanarts (chacune d'entre elles me touche alors merci!), à Yume qui suit du début, à Shirayukie (tu m'as vraiment donné le sourire pour la journée!) et tous les autres que j'oublie qui lisent et/ou commentent cette fic. Quitte à être clichée, je dois dire que vous êtes mes premières sources d'inspiration :)**

* * *

><p>Antoine cligna des yeux. Quasiment affalé sur lui, un bras derrière son épaule et l'autre pendant mollement avec l'Orbe au bout, Mathieu, malgré sa fatigue évidente, semblait aussi impressionné.<p>

« On est où ? » souffla-t-il.

Tout autour d'eux, ce qui semblaient être des millions de galeries souterraines se perdaient dans la pénombre devant eux. Le Patron ricana.

« Bienvenue dans le QG de l'Opposition, gamin. »

Sa voix éraillée résonna dans les longs couloirs. Antoine frissonna.

« Ne leur montre pas que tu trembles. »

Surpris, il se retourna. Son double, Daniel, le regardait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hurle comme un malade, fais des blagues de merde, insulte les. Mais ne leur montre pas que tu trembles. Ou tu finiras bouffé. »

« Bouffé par qui ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Le rictus de son double s'accentua. C'était déconcertant de voir son visage sourire comme ça, songea Antoine. Un sourire aussi large que le sien, avec ce même air moitié nonchalant, moitié psychopathe, un aspect prédateur en plus. Dangereux.

« Tu verras bien. » lâcha-t-il d'un air énigmatique avant de se remettre à marcher.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Antoine l'examina vraiment, les yeux plissés. Daniel avait le même corps que lui, c'était indéniable mais il dégageait une aura distinctement différente. Il ressemblait à… celui pour qui Antoine avait cherché à se faire passer dans ses vidéos en fait. Un mec qui déconne sans se prendre au sérieux, se foutant de l'avis des autres avec une sincérité s'approchant de la connardise et dégageant un charisme qui allait de pair avec sa veste en cuir et ses lunettes de sol… Une minute. Depuis quand son double portait-il des lunettes de soleil ? Et pourquoi ici, dans ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à des catacombes, c'est-à-dire sans source lumineuse notable ? Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Non. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il était… Daniel était…

« Plus cool que moi. » chuchota Antoine. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait trouver un moi plus cool que moi mais si, il y a un moi plus cool que moi. » Il prit soudain un air horrifié et hurla presque. « Putain, mon moi cool est gay ! »

« Arrête de dire de la merde et avance. » (1) grogna Mathieu à côté de lui.

Se secouant un peu, Antoine s'exécuta. Derrière eux, le Hippie, soutenu par Maître Panda et le Geek, délirait complètement sous les paroles doucement réconfortantes de l'ursidé. Le Geek se taisait. Ou plutôt, il ruminait dans son coin.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il ne connaissait pas très bien Daniel, mais sa réputation le précédait, ici, dans le QG. Une réputation sulfureuse, à base de scandales, de défis stupides et de prouesses sexuelles dont celle non négligeable d'avoir réussi à rester le plan cul le plus durable du Patron. Après que le Patron l'ait secouru, le Geek avait été quasi instantanément abreuvé d'anecdotes presque mythiques sur celui que les Opposants avaient surnommé « Le Boss Final de l'Empire ». (2)

Au début, le Geek n'y avait pas fait très attention. Cela avait même fait sens pour lui : pour le Héros qui l'avait sauvé, qui aurait pu mieux convenir que cet homme dont on lui contait les aventures et dont on rapportait les moindres paroles ?

Et puis le temps avait passé et ses yeux s'étaient décillés sur le Patron, rendant risible la simple _idée_ que quelqu'un ait pu avoir ne serait-ce que le début d'un semblant de relation avec lui. Les attaques contre l'Empire, les raids et les missions loin du QG s'étaient enchaînés, et Daniel Antoine, qu'il n'avait jamais fait que croiser rapidement dans les couloirs, était peu à peu tombé pour lui dans l'oubli.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il se répétait cette question, la colère et l'amertume au cœur. Le Patron n'avait jamais rien fait que l'utiliser. Il ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection avant… Non, il ne fallait pas y repenser. Y repenser faisait trop mal.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il n'était qu'un puceau peureux et maladroit, trop _con_ pour son bien.

Il n'était qu'un _boulet_.

Le Hippie s'agrippa subitement à sa main.

« Gros… Lui aussi, gros. S'te plaît, le laisse pas. Il en prend trop… Trop, trop, trop, trop… »

Le laissant continuer sa psalmodie de « trop, trop, trop… », le Geek se dégagea doucement et échangea un regard inquiet avec Maître Panda. Il avait rarement vu le Hippie aussi mal en point. Un instant, il eut honte de ne penser égoïstement qu'à ses problèmes, insignifiants face à la destruction lente que semblait subir le toxicomane.

Il avait eu l'air d'aller mieux pourtant. Le Geek ne comprenait pas cette rechute manifeste et cela l'angoissait, plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Le pire était qu'il ne voyait pas qui pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Maître Panda faisait déjà visiblement son maximum, les deux ex-podcasteurs étaient trop préoccupés par le bouleversement de leurs vies pour être utiles (sans compter que Mathieu était lui aussi en assez piteux état), seul le Patron aurait –peut-être- pu changer quelque chose… Mais le Patron était un grand expert pour ignorer les problèmes et se contentait en général de prétendre que tout allait bien, partant du principe que se soucier du bien particulier de chacun était contreproductif.

Tout revenait toujours à ce cryptique homme en noir, au final.

* * *

><p>C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Daniel Antoine, deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il ressassait les évènements de la matinée. Comme toujours, le Patron semblait parfaitement dans son élément, draguant, menaçant et planifiant à tout va, mais Daniel le connaissait trop bien. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ne collait pas exactement à son attitude habituelle.<p>

Il releva la tête lorsque l'objet de ses pensées entra dans sa chambre – si on pouvait appeler ''chambre'' l'endroit insalubre où il dormait.

« Heureux de me revoir, biatch ? »

« Assez heureux pour bouffer du pénis toute la nuit, sale pute. » répondit Daniel du tac au tac, un sourire en coin.

Le Patron sourit à son tour. Décidément, il aimait bien ce gamin. C'était l'un des seuls à pouvoir réellement lui parler d'égal à égal. Ils se connaissaient depuis ce qui semblait être la nuit des temps et rien n'avait encore réussi dans son comportement à faire fuir le jeune homme. Mais pour être juste, la réciproque était aussi vraie.

« Mais il faut qu'on parle sérieusement d'abord. » finit le décoiffé en se redressant.

Le Patron eut un petit rire sec, qui aurait pu paraître méprisant pour n'importe qui d'autre mais où Daniel parvint à déceler une réelle nervosité. Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir fumer dans une pièce aussi resserrée, le Patron répondit :

« Tu te souviens comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois que tu as voulu ''parler sérieusement'' ? »

Daniel grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'en rappeler.

_Ils avaient un peu plus de vingt ans, étaient, sinon plus innocents, peut-être un peu plus cons qu'aujourd'hui. Le Patron regardait le plafond, apparemment plongé dans un problème qui sollicitait toute sa réflexion avant de le partager avec son compagnon._

_« Hé, gamin, pourquoi on n'a jamais baisé ? »_

_Daniel avait levé les yeux au ciel. « J'en sais rien. Parce que je refuse tes avances douteuses ? »_

_« Arrête. Tu me trouves sexy, je te trouve sexy, on s'entend plutôt bien, pourquoi on baise pas ? »_

_Ce n'était même pas une accusation, s'était rendu compte Daniel. Son ''ami'' était véritablement étonné par cet état de fait. Il eut envie à la fois de rire et de pleurer._

_« Parce que c'est non, Sommet. »_

_« Tu oses me dire que t'en as pas envie ? »_

_Le ton était plein de défi et d'assurance. Daniel survola le corps que le Patron mettait consciencieusement en évidence et soupira._

_« C'est non, mec. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Ok. Le Patron devait être vraiment en chien pour insister, d'habitude il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller. Daniel s'apprêtait à manifester de l'agacement lorsqu'il réalisa que le Patron avait enlevé ses lunettes. Et pour une fois, ses yeux n'avaient pas cette lueur vicelarde à la limite du dérangement mental, ils étaient étrangement sérieux et reflétaient de… l'appréhension ?_

_Daniel hésita. Puis il se jeta à l'eau._

_« Parce que je t'aime. »_

_Il se serait donné des gifles. C'était aussi pathétique et grandiloquent qu'une prépubère de treize ans. Il s'était pourtant promis lorsqu'il l'avait compris de le garder pour lui et de se contenter d'éviter le sillage sexuel de son pote pour éviter de souffrir. Il faut croire qu'on ne se fait des promesses que pour les briser._

_Le Patron cligna des yeux._

_« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. On peut baiser quand même. »_

_Ce fut à ce moment-là, ce moment PRECIS, que Daniel enterra son amour stupide pour le plus petit. Le Patron n'avait absolument rien à faire de ses sentiments, et ne pourrait vraisemblablement jamais y répondre. C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça. Alors pourquoi se priver d'un truc aussi agréable que le sexe ?_

_« Ouais. » acquiesça-t-il en se rapprochant de lui. « On peut baiser quand même. »_

_Le reste appartenait à l'Histoire. Et si Daniel eut le cœur brisé ce soir-là, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir._

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus reparler de ce moment d'embarrassement total. Et puis on s'en fout, c'est important. Le Portail, enfin je veux dire, ton double, celui à l'Orbe… Il sait ce qui l'attend ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Donc non. »

« D'accord, _non_, il ne sait pas, mais tu voudrais que je lui dise quoi ? »

« La vérité, peut-être. Il mérite ça. Surtout que je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais le fait que la Milice ait décidé de le laisser alors qu'il avait l'Orbe dans la même cellule que vous sans surveillance supplémentaire _et_ que j'ai pu vous faire évader sans rencontrer trop de résistance… Ça ressemble quand même foutrement à un piège. Il doit être au courant de ce qui est en jeu. »

Le visage du Patron se ferma. « Non. »

Daniel secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Mieux valait laisser le Patron cogiter tout seul avec lui-même plutôt que d'essayer de le convaincre, cette tête de pine risquerait de s'obstiner juste pour le principe.

« Très bien. Sujet épineux numéro 2 donc. »

« T'es chiant, gamin. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait au camé ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour lui. »

« C'est pas une rép… »

« J'ai dit : ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Cette fois, Daniel hésita vraiment à abandonner le sujet mais fini par laisser tomber. Le Hippie lui faisait vraiment de la peine, mais si le Patron était si catégorique, c'était probablement qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Refoulant sa pitié, Daniel chercha à reprendre son masque d'insolence et d'arrogance qui le caractérisait.

Encore un truc qui le rapprochait du Patron, cette décision de se cacher derrière un personnage et de s'y sentir tellement bien, tellement _en sécurité_, jusqu'à s'y fondre presque totalement. C'était la guerre qui leur avait appris ça, à tous deux. En temps de guerre, les hommes devenaient anxieux, rétifs. Pour les unir, leur en imposer, il fallait se montrer plus forts. Et ne pas trembler.

En parlant de tremblement…

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil sur les mains de son ami et ce qu'il vit lui confirma ses craintes : les mains du Patron tremblaient comme des feuilles sans raison apparente. Il posa l'une des siennes sur elles et leva un sourcil interrogateur :

« Sujet épineux numéro 3… Quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » cracha le Patron.

« Stop me mentir, mec. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Ouah, ça sonnait moins dégueu dans ma tête. (3) On s'en fout, c'est pas le problème. Tu peux te pavaner en prétendant que tout va bien devant les autres mais ça marche pas pour moi. Je croyais qu'on avait mis ça au clair depuis longtemps. Un truc te fait chier, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la mission. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« La vérité. Mais si tu veux, tu peux commencer par me dire c'était quoi ce PUTAIN de cinéma lorsque je vous ai délivré. »

Le Patron avait pâli et avait les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes.

« J'ai fait une connerie. Je la réparais. »

« Quelle genre de connerie nécessiterait que tu m'embrasses de manière aussi sale ? »

Un muscle se crispa dans la mâchoire du Patron avant que celui-ci ne réponde.

« C'est le petit… Celui qu'ils appellent le ''Geek''… Je lui ai peut-être laissé croire que… Que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Daniel pouvait assez bien deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le Geek, si ce n'était de vue il avait du mal à lui parler normalement, c'était trop bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'aussi semblable à celui qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus proche de lui et d'aussi différent à la fois. De toute façon, Daniel préférait les personnalités fortes et le Geek avait rapidement démontré qu'il n'était pas l'une d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? Tu as profité de lui ou… ? »

Un borborygme incompréhensible fut sa seule réponse.

« Hein ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé. » Le Patron n'avait pas ouvert ses yeux. Daniel le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Et alors ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé de vierge avant ? D'accord, c'est un peu creepy, vu qu'il a le même corps que toi mais venant de toi, je m'attendais au moins à… » Sa voix se perdit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Attends. ATTENDS UNE PETITE MINUTE. Tu l'as embrassé sans l'avoir planifié et maintenant tu _culpabilises_ parce que tu as _peur qu'il pense qu'il a une chance avec toi _?! »

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Le Patron avait l'habitude de manipuler les gens pour obtenir des faveurs, et le chantage, sexuel et émotionnel, il connaissait. Le voir dans cet état ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

« Tu ne comprends pas. » constata le Patron placidement. « Ce gamin… Ce gamin mérite mieux, il mérite pas… tout ça. Tout ce bordel. Je suis juste un bordel rempli de connardises et autres saloperies. Il mérite pas ça. »

Daniel laissa un ange passer avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est vraiment trop mignon. »

« Ta gueule. »

« Non, vraiment, c'est trop mignon, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais l'opportunité de dire ça, mais toi, Mathieu Sommet du Secteur 1, es officiellement et définitivement amou… »

« J'ai dit : FERME LA ! »

Le Patron semblait à la fois livide et terrifié. Daniel sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant comme ça. Alors il n'était pas si insensible finalement ? Et, sur tous les mondes existants, il avait fallu qu'il tombe pour un petit gringalet venu tout droit d'un autre univers, avec la même tête et le même corps que lui – ce qui nécessitait quand même une sacrée dose de narcissisme. Et comme un con bien sûr, et parce que c'était le Patron, il s'appliquait à saboter sa propre vie sentimentale naissante. Daniel n'en démordait pas : c'était vraiment trop mignon.

« Donc… c'est réel ? » demanda-t-il pour être sûr. « Tu… l'aimes ? Tu aimes… le Geek ? »

« Faut croire. »

Mais à ce moment-là, et avant que quiconque ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, un Geek énervé, des larmes de colère sur ses yeux et ses joues, entra en trombe dans la chambre pour balancer son poing dans la figure de son doublon.

« T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CONNARD ! »

Il faudrait vraiment penser à insonoriser les pièces, songea Daniel.

* * *

><p>Mais revenons un peu en arrière, voulez-vous ? Rejoignons notre héros –parce que même dans les vapes, un héros reste un héros – j'ai nommé Mathieu Sommet. Somnolant un peu au milieu de son groupe composé de Maître Panda, du Geek, du Hippie et d'Antoine, il ne faisait pas fière figure. Même en prenant appui avec la grâce d'un cachalot échoué sur l'épaule d'Antoine, il se sentait toujours aussi faible et essoufflé.<p>

« C'est l'Orbe. » expliqua Maître Panda lorsqu'il lui posa la question. « Elle prend une grande partie de ton énergie vitale. Il va falloir mettre le plan en action assez rapidement. »

« D'accord. » approuva vigoureusement Antoine qui commençait à avoir mal à l'épaule, avant de demander. « C'est quoi le plan ? »

« L'Elu – heu pardon, je veux dire, Mathieu – doit se rendre à nouveau dans son univers à un endroit mythique que les légendes appellent ''le Meltdown''… »

« … C'est pas le nom d'un bar parisien, ça ? (4) »

« … Et là, il devra à l'aide des trois semblables… »

« Pourquoi trois ? Toi tu restes ici et tu fous queud ? »

« … Accompagné de la force du un… »

« J'espère sincèrement que tu ne parles pas de moi, parce que moi, les quêtes, les dangers de mort, tout ça… »

« … et de l'Orbe pour fermer les dimensions maudites. »

« Et il fera comment ? »

« Seuls les lolcats le savent. »

« Tu sers vraiment à rien, en fait. »

« Bon » interrompit Mathieu avec un brin d'agacement. « Autant partir tout de suite, je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps je vais tenir. Avec un peu de chance, je saurai quoi faire en arrivant là-bas. »

Clopin-clopant, ils allèrent ensemble chercher le Patron, le seul qui manquait pour qu'ils puissent partir et surprirent la fin de la conversation à laquelle nous avons déjà assistée.

_« Donc… c'est réel ? Tu… l'aimes ? Tu aimes… le Geek ? »_

_« Faut croire. »_

En entendant ces mots, le Geek sembla passer par toutes les émotions possibles avant de s'arrêter sur la rage. La rage et l'incompréhension.

« T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CONNARD ! » hurla-t-il en entrant pour défouler sa violence sur le pervers.

Bizarrement, celui-ci se laissa faire, sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas le cas du Geek.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu… Tu mens, tu… PUTAIN. Pourquoi tu dis rien alors que tu sais… tu sais… » Il pleurait vraiment maintenant, et ses coups devenaient de plus en plus faibles et inutiles. « Tu sais, tu savais et… Connard… Et tu sais qu'à la fin… Tu sais comment on va finir, alors pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu… ? »

Il finit par se taire complètement, sanglotant dans la chemise de l'autre qui lui caressa doucement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ''tu sais comment on va finir'' ? » chuchota Antoine à l'oreille de son ami.

« Aucune idée mais j'aime pas ça. »

Maître Panda finit par se racler la gorge.

« On doit y aller. » dit-il doucement.

Le Patron hocha la tête et Antoine regarda le panda avec étonnement.

« Tu viens finalement ? »

« Quelqu'un doit soutenir le Hippie. » sourit tristement le chanteur en kurigumi. « Jusqu'à la fin. » Et sans laisser à Antoine le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, il se tourna vers Mathieu. « Prêt ? Si tu peux nous transporter directement au _Meltdown_, c'est encore mieux. »

Mathieu hocha la tête et se concentra. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Daniel Antoine s'éclipser, mais il détourna vite son attention. Avec l'Orbe qui pulsait au creux de sa main, cela semblait beaucoup plus facile de canaliser son énergie pour créer un portail. Il essaya de visualiser le bar ses écrans quasiment partout, son atmosphère, le tintement des bières qui s'entrechoquaient, les gens, concentrés sur leurs ordinateurs, passionnés, donnant des instructions par leurs micros, les étudiants qui riaient…

Le couloir s'illumina brusquement et lui et les autres durent fermer les yeux.

Il les rouvrit lentement. Un instant, il crut avoir échoué. L'endroit était désert, délabré, les vitres cassées. Et surtout, il était seul. Seul avec l'Orbe dans sa main. Il ne s'était pas trompé pourtant. Sur le mur se tenait un écran où ''MELTDOWN'' clignotait vaillamment.

« Bonjour, monsieur Sommet. »

Il se retourna brusquement. Il n'était plus seul. En face de lui, la même femme qui les avait arrêtés souriait de son sourire de requin.

« Je suis le Lieutenant Croft. Je vous attendais. »

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Ce moment gênant où l'auteure s'aperçoit qu'elle devrait suivre les conseils de ses personnages<strong>

**(2) Petit jeu : entre le Boss Final des Internets et le Boss Final de l'Empire, vous choisiriez qui ? :3**

**(3) Dans la mienne aussi…**

**(4) Si, c'est le nom d'un bar à Paris qui est cool cool cool, je vous le conseille si vous cherchez un endroit pour sortir et que vous êtes dans les environs (regardez-moi, donnant des conseils de sortie et écrivant des fics, rien ne va plus xD )**

**Cliffhanger puputassier, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas (trop) x)**

**Au final, ce chapitre reste quand même un chapitre de transition dans la trame scénaristique mais bon, j'avais vraiment envie de développer la relation entre le Patron et Daniel Antoine :) Pas d'interaction directe entre Antoine Daniel et son double, finalement. Arf. Il ne faut pas que je fasse des prédictions sur ce que je vais écrire en fait x) **

**Toujours pareil, si le coeur vous en dit, viendez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé via les reviews, ça réchauffe mon coeur de pierre (si vous avez repéré un truc illogique, n'hésitez pas à le signaler également, ça me permettra de rectifier le tir dans les chapitres suivants)**


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.: Déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre les copains, cette aventure touche bientôt à sa fin :') J'espère que le rythme un peu spécial de ce chapitre ne vous choquera pas (écriture chorale, mon amour) mais bon, vous pouvez toujours critiquer dans les reviews (toute critique constructive m'aide à m'améliorer donc n'hésitez pas!)**

**UN PUTAIN DE GRAND MERCI à Crisalys Nara pour avoir pris le temps de faire la bêta :D Sans elle, ce chapitre n'aurait pas été entièrement compréhensible donc voilà ;)**

**Un merci aussi à Nagetive, Deponia, Yume, Pamplelune, Alaudy, Shirayukie, Leze-g et tous ces autres que j'oublie qui review et/ou lisent (et dans le cas de Leze-G, dessine des fanarts, MERCI Lisounette, j'ai l'estomac qui papillonne à chaque fois), vous êtes adorables!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Il se passe quoi là ?! »<p>

Antoine était paniqué. Où était Mathieu ? Où étaient-ils ?

« Pas d'affolement, gamin. » interrompit la voix posée mais un peu sifflante du Patron. « Il semblerait que l'Orbe ait été… trafiquée. »

« Quoi ?! C'est possible ça ?! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres explications poss… Rgh. »

S'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase, le Patron sembla se tordre soudainement de douleur.

« Patron ?! » appela Antoine d'un ton paniqué. « Patron, est-ce que ça va ?! »

« Il semblerait… que mon épaule se soit rouverte avec le choc du… voyage. » déclara le Patron avec difficulté.

« Ne parle pas. » dit Antoine en essayant d'enlever avec délicatesse la veste et la chemise du blessé. « Laisse-moi fai… Oh putain. »

La blessure était sale à voir. Non seulement était-elle ouverte mais elle était surtout…

« … Entièrement infectée. Putain, Patron, ton épaule est entièrement infectée et ça ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit de nous en informer ? »

« C'était… gérable. » répondit le Patron entre ses dents.

« Et maintenant, ça reste ''gérable'' ? »

Silence.

« Non. » finit par reconnaître l'homme en noir à contrecœur.

« T'es vraiment irresponsable. » bougonna le brun en examinant la plaie.

« Ta gueule, t'es pas ma mère, Dan… Antoine. »

« Je vais essayer de bander tout ça avec ta chemise mais je garantis pas le résultat. » prévint Antoine.

Il travailla quelques instants en silence, accompagné de la respiration saccadée du Patron avant de demander : « Et les autres, ils sont où ? »

« Coincés comme nous dans ces endroits frontières inter-dimensions qu'on appelle les limbes. Des endroits de pure créativité, entièrement définis par les consciences qui y atterrissent »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

« On ne voit ici que ce qu'on s'attend à voir. Tout ce qui nous entoure n'est que le reflet de notre propre conscience. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« C'est une théorie pondue par le labo de l'Empire sur laquelle on a réussi à tomber lors de nos raids. Personnellement, je suis un peu déçu. Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de putes et de coke dans mes limbes. »

« Et… les autres ? »

« Les limbes sont infinies et non linéaires. On a plus de chance de devenir Empereur que de les revoir.

Non, on ne doit pas penser aux autres. Le seul auquel nous devons penser, c'est Mathieu. Ton Mathieu. »

« Ce n'est pas _mon…_ »

« Si on réussit à l'atteindre, il pourra finalement finir ce qu'il a commencé. » continua le Patron sans prendre en compte l'interruption. « Si les autres parviennent à nous retrouver, il pourra percevoir notre présence. »

« Nous retrouver ? Mais je croyais que… »

« _Nous_ avons très peu de chance de trouver les autres. Ça signifie pas que les autres n'en ont pas plus de nous retrouver, gamin. » Un sourire, un peu tiré, étira les lèvres du châtain. « Le petit… Le Geek… Il va nous retrouver. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Antoine d'un ton perplexe. « Pourquoi lui ? Et comment ? »

« T'as déjà connu quelqu'un qui aurait fait vraiment tout ce que tu lui aurais dit, même si c'était sauter d'un pont ou mettre une école en feu ? »

« Heu… Non ? »

« Tant mieux. Parce qu'on ne peut pas se fier à ce genre de personnes. Trop malléables. Trop faibles. L'autre toxico, il était comme ça. Obéir sans se poser de question. Mais le gamin… » Le sourire se fit plus doux. Presque attendri. « Il a des valeurs. Ça le fout dans des merdes noires, je conçois. Mais… Mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

« De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, ce genre de discours aurait été mignon. De ta part, c'est juste flippant. »

« Ta gueule. Je te parle d'Amour, gamin. »

« Mec. Ça reste flippant. »

* * *

><p>« Vous voulez quoi ? »<p>

_Question stupide, Sommet. Secoue tes méninges, nom de Dieu !_ Mathieu était en panique. Il ne savait pas où il était ou ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait espéré une inspiration héroïque en arrivant mais son esprit restait désespérément vide.

« Voyons, monsieur Sommet. » répondit la femme qui lui faisait face d'un ton doucereux. « Ne soyez pas déraisonnables. Nous ne souhaitons que vous aider. Mais d'abord, répondez à ma question : Savez-vous ce que vous tenez dans les mains ? »

« Evidemment. C'est l'Orbe. »

« Laissez-moi tourner ma question autrement : Savez-vous exactement ce qu'est l'Orbe ? » Son sourire s'agrandit devant l'hésitation visible du jeune homme. « Je m'en doutais. Après tout, c'était prévisible. Car je vous le demande : Quelle personne saine d'esprit accepterait de tenir dans ses mains l'équivalent de plus d'un milliard de bombes nucléaires ? »

* * *

><p>Quand le Geek ouvrit les yeux, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.<p>

Le sol semblait onduler sous ses pieds et même le ciel paraissait tout distendu. Lentement, il se leva. Ce n'était pas seulement une illusion d'optique, se rendit-il compte. Le sol bougeait _vraiment._ Il se sentait à deux doigts de se mettre à hurler – parce qu'il avait la désagréable et _très_ perturbante impression d'être debout sur un nid de serpents et les serpents sont _dangereux,_ merde, vous n'avez jamais joué à un Resident Evil ou bien ? – lorsqu'une voix, un peu calme, rendue presque chantante retentisse :

« Peace gros. Pas la peine de paniquer. »

« Hippie ? C'est toi ? » répondit d'une voix faible le Geek.

« Yeah, gros. »

Le Geek finit par remarquer une silhouette allongé sur le sol mouvant et reconnut le Hippie. Penché sur lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air anxieux, Maître Panda, le teint cireux, lui épongeait le front.

« Tu te sens… comment ? » tenta le Geek d'un ton hésitant. Il ne savait même pas à qui exactement il posait la question. Au Panda, au Drogué ? Dans les deux cas, la réponse était évidente.

« Mal, gros. »

Le Hippie transpirait et autour de lui, le paysage se montrait plus mobile que partout ailleurs.

« Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. » Alors que l'ursidé avait jusque-là paru fort au Geek, il semblait résigné.

« Pourquoi il est comme ça ? » chuchota le gamer.

« Le contrecoup. Mon univers… avait un effet bénéfique sur ses addictions. Le renvoyer brutalement dans un univers aussi pollué que le Secteur 1 était une erreur. L'effet a été aussi violent que celui d'une rechute. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?... »

Le Panda ne le regarda pas. « Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? »

Non. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin mais il voulait espérer. Il voulait espérer que le Patron n'était pas entièrement un salaud. Il le voulait si fort.

« On est où ? » demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.

« Les limbes. »

« Ha. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus d'explications. Il se souvenait de l'air grave que le Patron avait pris, il y a bien longtemps, quand il lui en avait parlé pour la première fois. _« Quiconque entre dans les limbes est aussi bien mort, gamin. Ou pire. »_

« La drogue du Hippie pollue sa conscience. » se sentit obligé de continuer le Panda. « D'où l'aspect un peu… bancal de ce qui nous entoure. »

« On doit les retrouver. » murmura le Geek sans prêter attention aux explications de son sosie.

« C'est impossible. » dit patiemment le Maître. « La géographie des limbes est… »

« Je m'en fous. » coupa le jeune garçon avec une hargne qui ne lui appartenait pas. « Je vais les retrouver. On va les retrouver. »

_Je le retrouverai. _ Ce sursaut de courage lui aurait peut-être fait peur, s'il avait pensé clairement. Mais il ne pensait pas clairement. La chaleur dans sa poitrine lui rappelait le baiser du Patron. Et il allait le retrouver.

* * *

><p>« Je ne… comprends pas. » articula difficilement Mathieu.<p>

« Je vous ai pourtant tout expliqué. » répliqua son interlocutrice. « Vous vous trouvez dans une représentation parfaite de votre inconscient. Il vous reste deux choix : coopérer ou mourir ici. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne… comprends pas. » répéta Mathieu, les dents serrées.

C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Ce bon vieux cauchemar dans lequel vous êtes seul et coincé au fond du trou, dans une situation où il n'y a _pas_ de bon choix.

« Vos _amis_ » Le lieutenant ricana doucement en prononçant ce mot. « vous ont envoyer à la mort sans sourciller. Et même maintenant, vous essayez d'obtenir leur approbation par vos actions. » Son rire, décida Mathieu, était mille fois plus flippant que celui du Patron et de Richard réunis. « Vous êtes pathétique. »

« Allez-vous en… »

Elle l'embrouillait. A moins que ce ne soit l'Orbe ? Et si elle avait raison ? Et si l'Orbe le détruisait, que tous l'aient su, mais n'en aient rien dit ? _Non_, pensa-t-il, _non, ils me l'auraient dit._ _Antoine me l'aurait dit_. Il se raccrochait à cette certitude, alors qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter de manière presque perceptible.

« Abandonnez, monsieur Sommet. » Le ton du lieutenant était maintenant amical, presque caressant. « Ce sera plus facile pour vous. Vos doubles, l'Opposition… Ils vous en demandaient beaucoup trop. Vous saviez qu'ils étaient au courant que c'était un piège ? Mais ils voulaient quand même tenter le coup. Ils sont désespérés, vous savez. Et les désespérés se fichent bien d'une mort de plus ou de moins, tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est la possibilité de s'échapper. Même si il n'y a qu'un millième de chance de réussite, ils tenteront quand même.

Ils en demandaient trop et nous comprenons. Nous vous comprenons, monsieur Sommet. Nous n'en demandons pas tant. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Ses idées se brouillaient. Il devait se concentrer, se raccrocher à la réalité. Mais où était-elle ?

« Que vous disparaissiez. » La voix du lieutenant Croft était glacée, songea l'ex youtuber. « Que vous n'ayez jamais existé. Votre existence nous a coûté énormément, monsieur Sommet, je ne vous le cache pas.

Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous ramènerons vos amis dans leurs univers respectifs. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils accepteront notre puissance, arrêteront de se rebeller inutilement et vivront heureux, qui sait ? Cela dépend de vous. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas _supprimer_ ma propre existence… »

« Oh si, vous le pouvez monsieur Sommet. » La jeune femme fixa l'Orbe tout en parlant, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. « Avec l'Orbe, vous le pouvez. Il suffit de le vouloir. » Son regard quasi inhumain remontèrent lentement sur son visage et son sourire s'élargit. « Mais cela ne devrait pas vous être trop difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout. Vous n'êtes personne. »

* * *

><p>« Mathieu, hmmmm, si tu m'entends, c'est Antoine, et heu, mec, heu, fais pas trop de connerie – ou fais-en parce que c'est marrant et pas parce que l'Empire te demande et heu… Mec, t'es sûr que ça marche ton truc ? Parce que je me sens particulièrement con, là. »<p>

« Je n'en sais rien, gamin. » Antoine grimaça. Etrangement, la douleur ne rendait pas le Patron plus compatissant. « Ca dépend de toi et de lui… Surtout de toi, en fait. Parce qu'en ce moment, lui, il doit se chier dessus. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua le chevelu. « Qu'attend l'Empire de lui ? Ils n'espèrent tout de même pas qu'il se suicide gentiment parce qu'ils le lui demandent ? »

« C'est justement ce qu'ils espèrent, gamin. Si Mathieu disparaît, et de son plein gré en prime, tu n'imagines pas la quantité d'énergie qui serait libérée dans l'Orbe. Assez pour briser les barrières entre tous les univers parallèles. »

« Mais Mathieu n'est pas le genre à… »

« _Mathieu_ » répéta le Patron en accentuant l'emphase sur le nom « est faible seul, plus que tu ne le crois, il ne l'a jamais réellement été. Consciemment ou pas, il a toujours ressenti la présence de ses doubles et très occasionnellement, se manifestaient à eux… A nous. Les limbes forment le seul endroit où il peut être véritablement seul, et donc vulnérable. »

Antoine ne dit rien. Il pensa à Mathieu, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, alors qu'il faisait le guignol devant la caméra. Mathieu et ses yeux incrédules mais ravis, comme s'il ne croyait pas sa chance, lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il préférait rester en coloc' avec lui. Mathieu et sa soif désespérée de faire quelque chose, d'apporter quelque chose. Mathieu, qui paraissait si frêle et si fragile ces derniers temps, à cause de l'Orbe, mais convaincu du bien-fondé de sa mission, au point de le convaincre également. Il ferma les yeux.

« Mathieu… Mathieu, putain… T'as intérêt à m'entendre, petit con… »

* * *

><p>Mathieu se retourna. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose, quelque chose de familier et de diffus, derrière lui, mais l'impression se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. En ramenant son regard devant lui, il constata que le décor avait changé.<p>

Il se tenait dans une rue. Une ruelle plutôt. Il la reconnaissait, c'était une ruelle comme il y en avait des centaines à Châtelet. Une ruelle bordée de bars en tous genres, fréquentables ou non. C'était dans ce genre de ruelle qu'il aimait traîner le soir avec Antoine, et Clara parfois. C'était dans ce genre de ruelle aussi qu'il rencontrait des anciens fans, qui le reconnaissaient, qui demandaient une photo, lui souriaient et ne le jugeaient jamais.

Mais pas de fans cette fois-ci. Les gens semblaient circuler sans lui prêter attention, presque sans le voir. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Il essaya de marcher naturellement, mais il lui semblait que l'Orbe pesait incroyablement lourd dans sa main.

« Mathieu Sommet ? »

Le nom avait été prononcé distinctement et un instant, Mathieu se figea. Mais la voix –féminine- ne s'arrêta pas et continua, d'un air perplexe :

« Ça me dit un truc… Il n'aurait pas fait de la télé-réalité ou un truc pourri du genre ? »

« Chais pas » répondit la fille à qui la question avait été adressée. « C'est mon grand frère qui sort des références de ce mec, je suis pas dans le délire. Un machin de vieux geek, à tous les coups. »

« Ton frère craint. »

« Ouais. »

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent, laissant Mathieu immobile au milieu de la rue. Il… Il était oublié ? Déjà ? Il ne s'attendait certes pas à marquer l'Histoire mais de là à être oublié moins d'un an après avoir arrêté les vidéos… Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il vit un homme pressé foncer vers lui… et le traverser littéralement sans sourciller. Il sentit son sang se glacer.

« D'a…ccord… »

Il se força à ralentir sa respiration et à réfléchir normalement, mais son cerveau refusait de coopérer. Seule tournait, obsédante, la pensée qu'il n'existait déjà plus – avant même d'avoir pu faire son choix – et… que cela n'avait rien changé. Le monde n'avait pas sombré dans l'Apocalypse. Les univers ne s'étaient pas effondrés les uns sur les autres. Personne ne le cherchait ou n'organisait de battue.

Il n'était rien.

Il n'était personne.

Il sentit ses jambes lâcher et il s'effondra.

Un peu à l'écart et hors de sa vue, le lieutenant Croft souriait de toutes ses dents. Le plan se déroulait à la perfection.

* * *

><p>« Geek ! »<p>

Maître Panda était essoufflé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rejoindre ce groupe de têtes de pioche ?

« Geek, attends ! »

« Je savais que tu finirais par nous retrouver, gamin. »

Maître Panda cligna des yeux. Il devait avoir des hallucinations auditives. Le Geek ne pouvait pas avoir…

« Ce n'est pas possible… » balbutia-t-il. « Il ne peut pas vous avoir trouvé par… seulement par… »

« Par la force de l'Amour véritable, mielleux, qui me donne légèrement envie de gerber, ouais » Le Patron, l'épaule bandée, et l'air encore plus psychopathe que d'habitude, s'appuyait sur un Geek qui semblait perdre rapidement de sa superbe pour prendre un air incroyablement niais.

« Mais… c'est totalement illogique… »

« Fais pas ton effarouchée, la japonaise, c'est pas moi qui vient d'un univers sous crack rose bonbon. »

Le chanteur secoua la tête avec résignation. Autant ne pas essayer de comprendre et passer sur… cette absurdité scénaristique (1).

« Aide-moi à me lever, gamin. » demanda le Patron, en grimaçant sous l'effort.

Maître Panda essaya tant bien que mal de lui servir de point d'appui – et sachant qu'il avait déjà le Hippie à son bras, cela se révéla dangereusement acrobatique – et jeta un œil sur Antoine, qui remuait silencieusement les lèvres à quelques pas de là.

« Il fait quoi, lui, là-bas ? »

« Il essaie de nous sauver. »

« Ha… Ça marche ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Sur ses paroles réconfortantes, le Patron parvint enfin à se tenir sur ses pieds. « Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis ici, nous arriverons peut-être à créer une perturbation suffisamment puissante dans les limbes pour attirer le subconscient de Mathieu à cet endroit. En ce moment, il y a une forte probabilité que l'Empire soit en train de bourrer son crâne de bullshit, vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas le buter directement sans endommager irrémédiablement l'Orbe. »

« Non, mais je ne comprends pas, tout est flou, tout se bouscule, rien n'a de PUTAIN DE SENS, comment avons-nous réussi à vous retrouver, ce n'est PAS possible dans les limbes de se repérer, si Mathieu nous avait retrouvé A LA LIMITE, d'accord, c'est un portail, mais pourquoi le Geek, ce n'est pas une putain de BOUSSOLE, explique-moi, putain, put… »

« Respire. » conseilla le Patron en le coupant.

Avec un regard noir, le Panda s'exécuta et attendit en bouillant intérieurement que le Patron lui réponde.

« L'Opposition avait… déjà envisagé la possibilité que ses agents se retrouvent dans les limbes. C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. Mais il est possible, sinon de s'en sortir, du moins d'envoyer un message psychique à travers les dimensions, pour prévenir l'organisation. Mais il faut pour ça qu'au moins l'un des ''accidentés'' pour ainsi dire ait un fort lien psychique avec le reste de ses compagnons. C'est quasiment devenu une procédure standard de s'assurer d'en avoir un dans chaque team. Dans notre groupe, les... dirigeants des rebelles… »

« C'est-à-dire, toi. »

« … ont décidé que ce serait le Geek. Il était le plus empathique, entre lui, le drogué et moi. Lorsque vous vous êtes ajoutés à notre… fine équipe, il n'a eu aucun mal à nouer des contacts de sympathie, c'était parfait.

Le gros problème de ce plan, en fait, c'était moi. »

Le Patron semblait parti dans un discours, songea le Panda, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la choucroute. Dans le doute, il le laissa continuer mais il sentait que le Patron cherchait à présent à se justifier de tout à fait autre chose (2).

« Comment me rendre… attachant ? Sympathique ? Comment convaincre un gamin aussi innocent de… m'aimer ? » Il eut un rire amer. « Ça a été ridiculement facile au final. Un faux problème, il faut croire. Ce gamin a eu l'idée bien conne de tomber amoureux de moi. »

« Je… » Les yeux du Geek brillaient mais sa voix, bien que brisée, restait étrangement calme. « Je… je n'étais que… Mon am… Ce que je ressentais. Ressens. C'est juste… pour une ''procédure standard'' ? Tu… Tu n'es pas… »

Le pauvre garçon dut s'interrompre à ce moment pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Oui, bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Qui sait ? Les mots qu'il avait cru surprendre à travers la chambre de Daniel, le baiser, tout avait sûrement été prémédité pour manipuler son esprit faible. Mais il y avait cru. Aussi improbable que cela avait paru…

Une main ferme s'agrippa à son bras et il détourna son regard de ses pieds pour le plonger dans celui du Patron. Qui le fixait.

« Si tu crois encore ça, gamin… » La voix était éraillée, fatiguée, mais sincère pour une fois. « Si tu crois encore ça, _maintenant_, tu mérites un pain dans la gueule. »

Un ange passa dans le silence – relatif, à cause de légers gargouillements dans la direction du Hippie – alors que le Patron et le Geek semblaient bien partis pour rester à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux toute la sainte journée. Ils furent simultanément interrompus par un raclement de gorge sonore du Panda – qui n'avait vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ pas besoin de voir ça – et le hurlement de victoire d'Antoine :

« MEC, PUTAIN, MEC, TU PEUX ME VOIR ? DIS-MOI QUE TU PEUX ME VOIR ! »

Le Patron haussa un sourcil et Maître Panda se prit à espérer. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les limbes et Antoine avait établi un contact avec Mathieu. Deux miracles, déjà. Jamais deux sans trois ?

* * *

><p>Mathieu releva la tête. Il l'avait entendu, clairement cette fois. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper, ce son était pour lui aussi familier que le bruit du réveil l'était pour d'autres. Antoine gueulait. C'était lui, pas d'erreur possible.<p>

« Antoine ?... »

Il n'y avait rien. Si. Une route déserte. Il marchait depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Il ne se souvenait pas d'où il venait. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi s'y était-il rendu ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait rien.

« Tu t'es perdu en route, gamin ? »

Sursautant, Mathieu pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva face à face avec le Patron. D'où venait-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Quelque part, il sentait que ces questions n'étaient pas pertinentes, et resteraient de toute façon sans réponse.

Le Patron prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette et de tirer une profonde latte avant de se remettre à parler. Mathieu le contemplait sans mot dire. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Sa tête était aussi vide que l'horizon qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Tu étais aussi tapette que je le croyais, finalement. » énonça brusquement le Patron, forçant Mathieu à effectuer un effort de concentration sur lui. « Mais bon. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, nan ? Tu vas crever, on va crever, probablement par ta faute, parce que t'es pas foutu de faire une téléportation correcte.

Faut pas t'étonner après qu'on t'ait rien dit. Tu pensais sincèrement que t'arriverais à nous sauver ? _Toi _? » Il ricana brièvement. « Je parie que tu t'es senti important, tout d'un coup. Tu n'es rien, juste un chômeur à la ramasse, pleurnichant sur sa gloire passée, et tout d'un coup, TADAM, tu es le superhéros qui va latter la gueule à la menace qui pèse sur tous les univers. » Son ricanement se transforma en rire, rauque et cruel. « Ça se voit que t'as été bercé aux bouses hollywoodiennes, toi. »

Mathieu ne disait rien, mais les mots s'imprimaient en lettres de feu dans son esprit. Mots couteaux, mots de pouvoir.

« Putain, même le Geek, ce sale gosse, a plus de personnalité que toi. Il est _quelqu'un._ Tu sais, ce genre de personne qu'on retient. Toi, t'es juste… oubliable. Un mec lambda. Un fardeau.

T'en as pas marre de servir à rien, gamin ? Clamse tout de suite, finis-en, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un te regrettera. »

« Non… »

« J'ai dit : CREVE ! »

Mathieu utilisa ses dernières forces pour fixer ses prunelles dans celles du Patron. Il connaissait cet homme par cœur. Il l'avait joué, parlé et avait l'impression d'avoir ressenti sa présence depuis toujours. Et il voyait maintenant que quelque chose clochait. Sa colère était trop… passionnée, pas assez froide et dure, pour être crédible. Pour que ce soit vraiment lui.

« Tu n'es pas réel. » murmura Mathieu. « Tu n'es… Tu n'es pas le Patron… Une copie… T'es qui ? »

Le ''Patron'' resta immobile une seconde avant qu'un grand sourire carnassier, plus familier au personnage, éclate sur son visage.

« Bien joué, gamin. Tu m'as démasqué. » Les traits de l'homme se brouillèrent et bientôt, Mathieu fit face à ce qui semblait être… hé bien, _lui_. Lui, vraiment. Son visage, déformé par une expression sardonique qui n'aurait pu appartenir qu'à lui. « Mais rappelle-toi d'un truc : » Même la voix avait changé, prenant ses accents, son ton, à _lui_. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas réel que je mens forcément. »

Sur ces mots, l'apparition –il n'y avait pas d'autres mots – s'effaça.

Mathieu cligna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ?

_« MATHIEU ! PUTAIN, MATHIEU TU M'AS ENTENDU, JE SAIS QUE TU M'AS ENTENDU ! »_

Le voix mélodieuse et pleine de grâce d'Antoine résonna une nouvelle fois. La respiration du presque schizophrène accéléra.

_« MEC, PUTAIN, MEC, TU PEUX ME VOIR ? DIS-MOI QUE TU PEUX ME VOIR ! »_

« Oui… » Mathieu voyait l'air onduler autour de lui. L'impression de prendre une bouffée d'air. De respirer. D'ouvrir les yeux. « T'es là, mec. Je te vois. Je te vois. »

Antoine se tenait devant lui. Pas _vraiment_ là, cependant. Au jugé de sa position et de sa manière de bouger, il ne distinguait pas le paysage nihiliste qui les entourait. Il avait les yeux posés sur la seule chose qu'il voyait : Mathieu.

« Ouais. Ouais, je suis là. Et t'es là. Putain de beurre à couille… On est là, merde. » Antoine rit nerveusement. « Alors, prêt à sauver la galaxie ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Antoine. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu peux carrément ! Tu as l'Orbe et… »

« Les autres vont mourir. » Les mots lui étaient venus à la bouche avant même qu'il ne les pense mais il était à présent certain de leur véracité. Les autres – le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek – allaient mourir s'il décidait d'activer l'Orbe. Ils allaient mourir, et lui, le Rien(3), le Personne, allait survivre. Pire, il allait survivre en étant _la cause_ de leurs morts.

« Reprends lentement, je te suis pas. Pourquoi tu dis qu'ils vont mourir ? »

Antoine devait être stupide ou singulièrement aveugle pour ne pas avoir compris, songea Mathieu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le cerveau peut-être stimulé par l'adrénaline, tout concordait avec cette information.

« L'Orbe… L'Orbe n'est pas une clé. C'est une bombe. Elle ne fermera rien du tout. Elle plongera simplement tout ce que je lui demande dans la non-existence. Que ça soit moi ou un univers. Ou même trois univers. Les autres… en tant que part intégrante de leurs univers respectifs, disparaîtront aussi. »

« Ouais. D'accord. Ok. C'est… pas cool. » Les sourcils d'Antoine se froncèrent puis se haussèrent brusquement sur le coup d'une idée. « Mais tu pourrais pas faire heu… ''plonger dans la Non-existence''… uniquement l'Empire ? »

« L'Empire n'est pas une entité propre. Je n'arriverai à rien si j'essayais. Je ne peux faire disparaître que des unités entières. Réalité ou individu. »

« Il n'y a… pas d'autre solution ? »

« Je pourrais disparaître. »

« QUOI ?! »

« L'Orbe ne sera pas canalisée pour toujours, elle finira par exploser, littéralement, et annihilera des milliards d'univers dans le processus, peut-être tous. Il faut que je la… ''désactive'' vite. En utilisant son énergie pour absorber quelque chose en dehors de toute réalité. »

« C'est un agent de l'Empire qui t'a dit tout ça ? Non, parce qu'ils ont très bien pu te ment… »

« Les seuls qui m'ont menti ici, ce sont les membres de l'Opposition. » interrompit un peu sèchement le châtain. Il reprit, plus doucement. « Non, ils ne m'ont rien expliqué. Mais… je comprends l'Orbe maintenant. C'est comme si… comme si elle faisait partie de moi. »

« J'aime pas ça, Mathieu. Peut-être que ce truc t'influence. Te manipule. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement songer à… »

« A me désintégrer ? Si. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose et je préfèrerais moi qu'_eux_ de toute manière… »

Antoine se tut. Il devint même étrangement silencieux, considérant sa propension à hurler à tout propos et son éclat précédent. Il finit par parler, et c'était tellement confus, rempli d'émotions puissantes et contradictoires que Mathieu en fut un instant désarçonné.

« Non. Non. Je… Je ne laisserai pas faire. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. C'est… Ouais, c'est égoïste. Carrément même. Je suis un gros putain de bâtard. J'assume. Mais je veux pas que tu me laisses. T'es mon… T'es mon pote.

C'est réducteur comme terme hein ? Pathétique. T'es pas que mon pote. Tu es plus. Tellement plus que ce terme stupide.

Je sonne tellement gay, putain, et je m'en fous tellement. Je veux juste être avec toi. Qu'on se marre. T'es… Je sais même pas quoi te dire pour que tu restes, connard.

T'es Mathieu. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas disparaître. T'es quelqu'un pour moi, fils de pute. »

Mathieu sentit ses paupières battre à plusieurs reprises, mais mis à part ce détail, il se sentait totalement étranger à son corps. La situation paraissait tellement irréelle.

« Tu n'existes pas » chuchota Mathieu. Il regarda Antoine d'un air triste. « Tu me dis ce que je veux entendre mais tu n'existes pas. Antoine m'oubliera, comme les autres. »

« Je ne t'oublierai pas. » dit simplement Antoine, et il y avait tant de conviction dans sa voix que Mathieu ne pouvait que le croire. « Je… je crois que je t'aime, mec. » Un petit rictus déforma ses lèvres, ruinant le moment. « No homo. »

Ce fut ce sourire, ce sourire _débile_, qui perça les dernières défenses du jeune Sommet. Il réunit assez de courage pour tenter de saisir la main de son ami, et le soulagement le pénétra jusqu'aux os lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était bien une main, de chair et de sang, et non le mirage froid qu'il avait craint.

« Je t'aime aussi, mec. » Il sourit. « No homo. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant d'être quasiment propulsé en avant –sur Antoine, donc – et ahuri et un peu sonné, il releva la tête.

Ils étaient tous là. Le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et même Maître Panda. Et Antoine, bien sûr.

Le Patron le regardait avec un brin de ce qui semblait être de la fierté.

« Je savais que tu n'échouerais pas, gamin. Mais j'avais besoin que tu le crois aussi. Je ne suis pas désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, tu aurais déguerpi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''pute bulgare''. Et regarde-toi. Tu as réussi à te téléporter et semer ces connards de l'Empire, tout seul, comme un grand. »

« Heu… Merci ? »

« On doit se dépêcher. » déclara la petite voix du Geek.

Mathieu sembla rapetisser, redevenant incertain et apeuré.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés… On peut trouver une autre solution… »

« Non, on ne peut pas, gros. » C'était le Hippie qui avait parlé cette fois, l'air serein bien que souffrant. « On a attendu trop longtemps pour ça. »

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il avança sa main. Mathieu ne vit le mouvement qu'une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Le Hippie avait abattu sa main sur l'Orbe. Il était le premier, songea brièvement Mathieu - lui-même mis à part bien entendu - à oser la toucher. Tous les autres, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, avaient toujours regardé l'Orbe comme quelque chose d'intouchable, de belliqueux, plus ou moins consciemment d'ailleurs. Et à présent que Mathieu comprenait exactement ce que représentait l'Orbe, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ce n'était que de l'instinct de survie pur et simple.

L'acte du Hippie représentait l'acceptation de son Destin, et devenait par là plus puissant que les mots.

Comme si l'Orbe avait attendu que Mathieu ait son épiphanie pour s'activer, elle sembla se réveiller à ce moment-là, se mettant soudainement –et sans autre raison apparente que la main du Hippie- à briller de manière insoutenable. On ne pouvait déjà plus distinguer ses contours et Mathieu dût faire un effort pour ne pas lâcher prise et la rejeter au loin.

Un instant, il eut l'impression dérangeante que chaque cellule de sa main, puis de son corps, explosaient, s'éparpillaient aux confins de l'univers, puis se réunissaient pour mieux se séparer ensuite. Il fut tiré de ce ''bad trip'' confus par la voix du Patron.

« Reste avec nous ! »

Une main se posa sur la sienne, appuyant ces paroles. Une main un peu molle, mais déterminée.

« Geek… »

Il ne voyait plus grand-chose, rien que regarder faisait larmoyer ses yeux. Il se sentait au milieu d'un violent tourbillon de couleurs, virevoltant, giflant, les coupant de plus en plus du monde, eux qui étaient accrochés à l'Orbe comme à une bouée de secours.

« Ne lâchez pas ! » hurla une voix, plus lointaine.

Ne pas lâcher. Il pouvait le faire. _Ne. Pas. Lâcher._

« Patron ! » hurla la voix suraigüe du Geek. « Maintenant ! »

« Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher aussi facilement, gamin. »

Ils étaient là. Finalement. Tous les quatre, dans l'œil du cyclone. Dans l'œil du monde. Des mondes.

Mathieu les regarda une dernière fois, gravant leurs expressions dans sa mémoire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour les remercier. C'était quelque chose qui se faisait, non ? Un dernier salut avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Qu'ils disparaissent. Qu'ils le quittent.

« Dis rien, gamin. » Le Patron souriait. Le Hippie souriait. Même le Geek souriait malgré ses yeux un peu trop brillants.

Mathieu hocha la tête. Quelque chose grandissait dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qui l'attirait vers les trois autres. Quelque chose qui les attiraient à lui. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Il ouvrait un portail. Et ce portail s'ouvrait…

''_En moi ? '' _Il pouvait le sentir maintenant. Ils fusionnaient. Il ressentait tout. L'amour absolu et impossible entre le Geek et le Patron, la dépendance du Hippie, et leur Espoir, leur Exubérance, leur Victoire, à eux tous.

_« On ne te laisse pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Il ne savait pas exactement de qui venait cette phrase, mais elle avait des accents de promesse.

« D'accord… D'accord. »

Et, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Il se retrouva, allongé, respirant difficilement sur le sol de son salon, un Antoine paniqué au-dessus de lui.

« Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Oui, Mathieu allait bien. Mathieu était entier, plus que jamais. Mathieu était _euphorique._ Au point de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Et un mot au bord des lèvres.

_« Merci. »_

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Si vous pouviez en faire de même. En fait. OUI J'AIME L'AMOUR NIAISEUX ET MAGIQUE.<strong>

**(2) *tousse* Comme l'auteur de la fic peut-être *tousse***

**(3) Ooooooh, la jolie auto-référence ! *clin d'œil – clin d'œil***

**Pour les menaces de mort et toutes déclarations contondantes, c'est dans les reviews.**

**Pour le lancé de cailloux, c'est tous les lundis de 17h à 22h, ou le weekend et jours fériés de 9h à 14h.**

**Je vous aime, no rage ;) (Et puis, gardez espoir, il reste encore un chapitre *clin d'œil - clin d'œil*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**N. A.: Le dernier chapitre mes lapins! J'espère n'avoir déçu personne jusque là (ou pas trop xD)... Ce chapitre est vraiment court, j'aurais pu dire que c'est un épilogue en fait mais bon voilà (ceci était mon argumentation).**

**Que dire de plus? Pas grand chose. A part que je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit cette fic, c'était une belle aventure avec vous :) J'ai envie de tous vous remercier un à un mais vous êtes trop, je vais forcément en oublier. Donc qui que tu sois MERCI de lire cette fic, MERCI de la soutenir.**

**En vrac et totalement arbirtrairement, je remercie Leiizy, Deponia, mitakashika, LostIn222, Leze-G, Pamplelune d'Agrumes, Foxie, Yume, Crisalys et tous les autres, vous êtes géniaux!**

**Réponse à Yume: ****Vu que tu as reviewé en guest, j'ai pas osé envoyer sur ton compte la réponse donc je la poste là, histoire d'être sûre que tu la vois :D Hahaha, tu sembles bien sûre du happy ending :) *se frotte les mains* Non, je plaisante mais tu me diras si tu considères ma fin comme du happy ending ou pas :) (j'aime les happy endings mais parfois, mon imagination refuse de m'en donner :( et après je boude pendant une semaine) J'espère dans tous les cas que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Trois mois. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Mathieu avait sauvé le monde. Ou les mondes.<p>

Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Ca faisait trois mois qu'ils n'existaient plus. Antoine demandait parfois ce que ça changeait, vu que Mathieu avait vécu plus de vingt ans sans savoir qu'ils existaient. Mais Mathieu se contentait de hausser les épaules et s'éloignait. Mais à d'autres moments, Antoine s'asseyait à côté de lui et ne disait rien. Comme s'il comprenait. Et Mathieu en était reconnaissant.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, d'ailleurs. Antoine avait finalement demandé à Clara d'emménager avec lui, à condition que Mathieu puisse rester avec eux. A la surprise de Mathieu – mais au bonheur peu étonné d'Antoine, elle avait accepté et les blagues sur leur homosexualité s'étaient transformées en blagues sur leur ménage à trois.

Ils s'en foutaient, ils étaient bien.

« T'as fini de remanier ton scénar comme un maniaque, sale perfectionniste ? » cria Antoine de la cuisine. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était bien ! »

Mathieu se prit à sourire. Il était injuste. Les choses avaient effectivement changé.

« La ferme, Antoine. » Il passa une main sur son crâne fraîchement rasé (1) avant de se lever pour traîner des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

« Estime-toi heureux que ta ''fanbase'' soit assez conne pour financer ton projet impossible, stupide hobbit joufflu. »

« Tu es juste jaloux de ma popularité, je suis trop hype pour toi. »

« Ne réutilise plus jamais le mot ''hype'' mec. Genre, vraiment jamais. »

Mathieu se contenta de rire. La vérité était qu'il était le premier surpris de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

Deux mois plus tôt, il avait tourné une ultime vidéo sur son ancienne chaîne, demandant à ses fans de se rassembler pour qu'un vrai long-métrage, écrit par lui et réalisé par un de ses potes cinéaste, mettant en scène les personnalités qu'il avait esquissé dans SLG, voit le jour. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un projet en l'air avait pris une ampleur considérable, notamment grâce à la pub gratuite que plusieurs youtubers lui avaient faite, et à présent, ils avaient même assez de fonds pour faire de ce film quelque chose d'assez sérieux.

Mais plus que l'argent qu'ils avaient récolté, c'était l'enthousiasme évident de la communauté des anciens fans qui paraissaient très excités de le voir faire son retour (même s'il n'avait pas pu éviter les commentaires sur sa coupe de cheveux) et qui lui donnaient pratiquement des ailes.

« En voiture, idiot. » lui dit Antoine, le ramenant temporairement sur terre.

Tout le long du trajet, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de gigoter, parlant – ou plutôt ''piaillant'' selon les termes de Clara, vivement appuyée par Antoine – sur tout et sur rien. Mais il se fichait d'avoir l'air ridicule. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de tournage. Il avait le droit d'être stressé, non ?

* * *

><p>Apparemment pas, parce que ce premier jour se déroula étonnamment bien (d'un autre côté, le contraire aurait été surprenant, l'angoissé chronique qu'était Mathieu avait insisté lourdement pour <em>tout<em> préparer à l'avance).

C'est en paix avec lui-même qu'il se coucha ce soir-là.

Et peut-être que son état parfaitement détendu justifie ce qui arriva ensuite. Quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans son salon. Pas son salon actuel, non. _Son_ salon. Celui où il tournait ses SLG, avant.

Les vieux posters sur les murs, la vieille télé en équilibre sur des cartons… Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Il avait tout démonté lorsqu'il avait déménagé. Comment…

« T'en as mis du temps pour te pointer, gamin. »

Assis, les jambes résolument écartées sur le canapé, le Patron lui souriait – ce qui, on est bien d'accord, était assez inquiétant en soi, surtout si on ajoute qu'ils se situaient dans un lieu qui n'aurait plus dû exister.

« Ça vient de toi la déco ? J'aime pas. »

« Pat.. Patron ? »

« Ouep. T'es devenu débile depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ou bien ? »

« Où… où on est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je comprends rien, putain. »

Le Patron le regarda fixement avant d'hocher la tête à lui-même.

« Ouep. T'es bien devenu con. »

« Mec ! »

« On est là où tout a commencé, gamin. Et là où tout a fini. »

Devant l'air de bovin qu'abordait Mathieu, le Patron explicita. « En toi, tête de pine. »

Mathieu le fixa pendant une bonne poignée de secondes avant de délibérément prendre la décision d'ignorer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela sonnait trop bizarre – et un peu sale. (2)

« Où sont les autres ? «

« On est là, gros. »

Mathieu sursauta. Le Hippie semblait s'être matérialisé de nulle part pour apparaître à deux millimètres de lui et il constata en se retournant que le Geek était maintenant assis à côté du Patron (presque sur ses genoux, s'il voulait être précis – mais bizarrement, il n'en avait pas très envie).

« What the fuck ?! »

« On n'a pas encore tout à fait saisi comme marche l'espace-temps ici. » dit le Patron d'un ton naturel. « Mais question sexe, ça étend les possibilités de positions à l'infini. Pas vrai, gamin ? » ajouta-t-il en tapotant la cuisse du Geek.

Ce dernier rougit et chercha à s'écarter en bougonnant un « Ta gueule. » un peu étouffé. Mathieu, qui s'attendait à ce que le Patron réinsiste lourdement, fut surpris de le voir abdiquer rapidement et poser une main beaucoup trop nonchalante pour être honnête sur celle du Geek.

Il détourna la tête rapidement, avec l'impression d'avoir surpris quelque chose de trop intime. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le Hippie qui le regardait calmement à travers ses verres fumés.

« Vous… Vous allez bien, alors ? »

Sa gorge était serrée, ses mots étaient maladroits et sa question était conne mais… Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, la réalisation le heurta de plein fouet. Il les revoyait. Ils étaient vivants.

Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné.

Il ne les avait pas tués.

« Assis-toi, gamin. »

Sans comprendre trop comment, Mathieu se retrouva sur une chaise – qui ne se trouvait pas là moins d'une minute auparavant, mais il n'était plus à ça près – en face du Patron et du Geek, le Hippie assis en tailleur à sa droite.

Essayant d'ignorer son bon sens logique qui hurlait au scandale, Mathieu tenta de reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

« Donc vous êtes là depuis…. ? »

Sa voix se perdit alors que sa mémoire le ramenait trois mois plus tôt, à l'instant où il avait cru les perdre.

« Oui. » C'était le Geek qui avait répondu cette fois. « C'est un peu bizarre, mais c'est… confortable. J'ai retrouvé Monsieur Nounours. » ajouta-t-il en brandissant soudainement une peluche, bousculant un peu le Patron qui avait l'air moins ravi. « Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis… Depuis la Guerre et l'Empire… C'est bizarre… »

La voix du Geek se perdit un peu quand Mathieu prit soudainement conscience d'une chose.

« Mais si vous êtes là, on peut vous ramener dans le vrai monde. Je veux dire, en dehors de moi ! Bon, vous serez peut-être coincés dans mon univers mais… »

Le Hippie secoua la tête.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que le Panda a dit ? »

Mathieu allait demander comment le Hippie était au courant – techniquement, il avait disparu avant que Maître Panda ne fasse son discours – mais il eut la réponse à sa question avant même de l'avoir posée quand, jaillissant du néant, une sorte d'interface géante et flottante se posa au milieu d'eux et le visage, un peu brouillé mais sérieux, de Maître Panda apparut dessus.

_« Tu ne dois plus essayer d'ouvrir des portails, Mathieu, sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends ? Tu as trop modifié la structure universelle pour que cela reste sans conséquence. Toute altération, même légère, que tu serais tenté de faire dans le futur résulterait probablement en l'effondrement des dimensions sur elles-mêmes. Un peu comme des lasagnes trop cuites. Avec beaucoup de sauce. »_

La voix hors champ de Mathieu résonna dans la pièce en réponse.

_« Mais… et toi ? »_

_« Moi, je vais retourner dans mon monde. Tu nous as ramené, Antoine et moi, chez vous par réflexe j'imagine, mais je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je n'étais venu que pour soutenir le Hippie. Et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir réussi. D'avoir été utile au final. »_ Le regard à l'écran s'assombrit avant que le chanteur ne reprenne. _« Ce sont des adieux, Mathieu. »_

_« Non. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. »_

Un dernier sourire triste et silencieux parut sur les traits du Maître avant qu'il ne s'en aille par son portail portatif sans un mot. (3)

L'écran se dissipa dans les airs et Mathieu crispa les poings.

« Je m'en fiche. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici… »

« On le peut et on le fera, gamin. » La voix du Patron était formelle. Définitive.

« On est bien ici, Mathieu. C'est différent. Mais on est bien. » Les yeux du Geek suintaient la sincérité, Mathieu dût se détourner pour éviter de pleurer à l'idée qu'ils ne vivront jamais une vie normale avec d'autres personnes qu'eux-mêmes.

« Je vous reverrai ? » C'était une question enfantine et un peu égoïste mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Le Patron, avec son empathie habituelle, haussa les épaules. « On n'en sait rien, gamin. On ne sait pas plus les règles que toi. On est déjà bien contents que tu sois là. Et il y a pas mal de chances que tu ne t'en souviennes même pas. Nous sommes… dans ton subconscient, de la même matière que sont faits les rêves. Tu te souviens toujours de tes rêves, gamin ? »

La respiration de Mathieu eut des ratés après les mots du Patron. Et pire que cela, un doute énorme commençait à germer dans son esprit.

« Mais… comment j'ai pu venir ici ? Comment… Si je n'ai pas pu me téléporter dans mon sommeil, comment… » Mathieu bloqua la crise de panique qui menaçait d'exploser avant de murmurer. « Est-ce que c'est réel ou… tout se passe dans ma tête ? »

« Evidemment que tout se passe dans ta tête, mais pourquoi cela voudrait dire que ce n'est pas réel ? »

Mathieu dévisagea le Geek d'un air blasé.

« Est-ce que tu viens de me citer Harry Potter là ? » (4)

« Heu… » bafouilla le garçon.

« Mec, tu n'as pas la classe de Dumbledore, arrête. »

Mais Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le lendemain, il se réveillerait, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais il serait un peu plus heureux à cause de ça, sans savoir pourquoi. Et il continuerait à les visiter, à oublier et à être heureux.

Parce qu'ils ne le lâchaient pas.

Parce qu'ils étaient lui.

Parce qu'ils étaient Mathieu Sommet.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Cette fiction a été écrite avant la saison 5 et ne la prend donc pas en compte. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne PAS faire intervenir la nouvelle coupe de Mathieu quelque part. Je ne suis pas désolée.<strong>

**(2) ou c'est juste moi? =/**

**(3) Pour les pointilleux qui se demandent pourquoi il ne l'a pas utilisé plus tôt, c'est parce que ce portail était programmé en destination automatique vers la dimension de Maître Panda. Mais c'était un peu lourd à expliquer dans le texte alors je le fais ici**

**(4) OUI. J'ASSUME TOUT. TOUT.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à cette fin que j'espère ne pas être trop frustrante ^^ Certains la trouveront peut-être un peu trop expédiée mais encore une fois, ce n'était vraiment qu'un épilogue.**

**Vous pouvez cependant lâcher vos critiques dans les reviews, j'y répondrais si vous avez un compte ff :) (ou si j'ai un moyen quelconque de vous répondre en fait x) )**

**(Pour ceux qui sont déçus du manque de Patron/Geek, je suis déçue avec vous mais la fiction n'était pas construite autour de ce pairing, c'était inévitable qu'il soit relégué au 2e plan)**

**(Pour ceux qui sont déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de Matoine - oui, Leze-G, c'est toi que je regarde - heu... Bah je n'y avais pas pensé en fait xD Je m'en suis rendue compte une fois le 6e chapitre écrit et publié :) Donc voilà, désolée)(en plus, j'avais créé une petite amie à Antoine, ça se faisait pas pour elle)(oui, je souffre pour mes personnages secondaires, c'est une vie très ingrate, vous savez)**


End file.
